A Twist of Fate
by Angel of the Dragon
Summary: My very first story, though its still incomplete. Another 1st person by me, AotD, but a little different. My friend tells me it's more original than CCA. Angel was a teenage genius whose world is turned upsidedown by Buu, a creature from the DBZ dimension
1. Default Chapter

First of all is the disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters accept for Angel of the Dragon and she is mine, so hands off! Anyway, Dragonball Z and any other mentioned TV shows or anything along those lines are not mine. Dragonball Z is owned and operated by Akira Toriyama and FUNimation Productions and is copyrighted to them. I do not make any money from this whatsoever and only the storyline and Angel are of my own making.

Author's Notes.

Okay, here's the deal. My name is Angel. My title is Angel of the Dragon because of my simple love of Dragonball Z. And somehow, I am about to be launched into the adventure of a lifetime. 

I'm going to be thrown into the world of Dragonball Z. Now, this happens 7 years after the Cell saga, some of you have seen it, some of you haven't. For those of you who haven't, it'll be airing on Toonami on the 14 of September. Okay, there are a few changes.

1. Gohan will wear his gi to school on the first day to honor his father's death.

2. There will be one other girl in his class. You'll see who she is.(DUH! She's me!)

3. Gohan trains everyday after school when he is through with his homework. He and Goten fight all the time(In other words, Goten is a little stronger than Trunks is and does already know how to fly.)

4. Goku actually DID win the Other World Tournament and found out that the Grand Kai is weaker than he is! I know, totally wacko, but still.

5. Videl has a student(ME)

6. You have to read on...

I will give little author's notes inside(). Watch out for them, they hold valuable information!!!(Well, most of the time ;P)

***

A Twist of Fate

"Bye, Mom!" Gohan shouted. Today was his senior year and he couldn't wait to get to school!

"Gohan!" Chi-chi yelled, "You forgot your lunch." Gohan laughed pitifully at his mistake. He put the lunch in his pack and said, "Now I'm ready to go."

"Oh, you're just like your dad," Chi-chi chided, "Always jumping the gun."

"Yeah. I'll see you after school mom," Gohan turned and called, "Nimbus!"

"Hi, mom!" Goten said, "Oh, morning, Gohan. Where you going?"

"School, squirt," Gohan replied with a laugh, "I'll see you after school. Then we can train some more, okay?"

"Okay," Goten smiled brightly, "Bye, Gohan!" He waved as Gohan left on Flying Nimbus, the cloud that had been in the Son family since Goku was younger than Goten was now.

Gohan landed on the outskirts of the former Orange Star City, now called Satan City because the entire world thought Hercule had saved them all from Cell.(Fat Chance!)

His brand-new navy blue gi with red accents fluttered gently as he walked towards Orange Star High School.

***

I breathed in deeply. Today would be the day that I would enter the DBZ world and go to Gohan's High School. I hoped my creation would work.

"Okay, Dimension Hopper, do your duty," I whispered. My device was complex in design. It would enable me to go to another time and place with a new identity and life that was created for me. My new identity would be Angel Galis, quite similar to my old one, Angela Gonzalez. I would have a mother and a street address not two blocks from Gohan's High School. My life would be just as it had in my own plane but with the few simple twists. 

I would be a new kid on the block, adopted by the lady I was staying with. I had been orphaned 4 years ago. That was about all that was different. 

Oh, and I'd also have all my classes with Gohan and Videl, my two favorite people. I would also be about 2 years younger than I really am, making all my scars disappear in the transfer. I was 2 years ahead of them in knowledge.

I smiled down at myself. I would also get a new body, one similar to my old one. I tugged at the ankle length blond hair I had in disgust. I'd always wanted straight, shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes.

Which was exactly what I was getting.

Oh yeah. And I'd also be getting a higher power level. Equal to that of Krillin's. I smirked and pressed the button that would make it all happen.

The transition began.

A light washed over me, changing my physical features as it swept over me. I also wore new clothes, I noticed. And when the light came back up my body, I flew through space and time to the house where I would live.

"Okay, Angel, you have everything?" asked my "new" adopted mother.

"Yes, mom, we've checked a 100 times," I said. The memories of both lives were inside my head, the past three minutes the most vivid.

"Okay, bye, Angel," Mom said.

"Bye, Mom," I kissed her lightly, "I'll see you after school."

I began the walk to school quickly. I knew what was supposed to happen at the next intersection any minute from now.

I smirked lightly when I saw that the boy with golden hair had just screamed at the truck and it toppled. I smiled when I saw the old man look franticly around.

"You!" shouted a familiar voice, "What happened here?" It was directed towards me.

"Um...there was this guy with golden hair and he attacked those robbers and then he screamed at that truck over there and it fell over, then the guy just disappeared," I answered very, very quickly.

"Thanks, girl," she smiled at me, "What's your name?"

"Angel. Angel Galis," I answered, "Do you know where Orange Star High School is? I can't find it. I'm new to this place."

"Yeah, I go there," she smiled at me, "Come on, I'll show you where it is. Maybe we have classes together."

"Thanks. What's your name?" I asked. I wanted to make it seem like I really was new to the town.

"Videl."

"No way, are you Hercule's daughter?" I asked as though I were excited.(Yeah, right!!!)

"Yeah, that's me," she answered.

"Wow, that is so cool!" I said as we walked, "You know, I've always wanted to meet you. I was sort of wondering..." my voice trailed off.

"Wondering what?" She asked kindly, "I won't bite your head off."

"If you'd be my sensei," I answered quietly.

"Sure!" She said, "You are really strong already, I can tell."

"Yeah," I answered shyly, "I've lifted weights all my life but I've always wanted to be a martial artist. I like the speed, grace, and skill it takes to become a true warrior of the arts."

"You speak as if you already knew," Videl said with a laugh, "Now I'll definitely be your sensei. You want to start today?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" I said, "My adopted mom won't mind."

"You're adopted?"

"Yeah, my parents died 4 years ago," I looked down, "Our cruise ship sank. I was able to swim to an island, but my parents died instantly by snapping their necks."

"Oh, that's so sad!" she said, "And only three years after Cell went down, amazing."

"Yeah," I answered. In my other life, that had happened to my dad but my mom and I were able to make it to safety. In this world, both of them died.

"Well, here it is," Videl said proudly, "Just go to the office."

I nodded and headed for the office.

***

"Hi," I said quietly as the receptionist left us outside of the classroom.

"Hi," Gohan said quietly, "What's your name?"

"Angel. You?"

"Son Gohan," he laughed nervously.

"Calm down, you look like a 5 year old in kindergarten the way you're all tensed up," I teased him, "Just relax, you'll do fine."

"Thanks, Angel," he said, "You really know how to make a person feel better, don't you?"

"That's why my name is Angel," I said, "I've had that kind of effect on people ever since I was born." This is quite true. My eyes for some reason have always made people feel better. It gives them a feeling of peace.

"Today, we are being graced with two new class members who actually know how to read," Mr. Hawk continued.

"That's your cue, kids," he told us. We walked in and nervously strode up to his desk. I hid my hands into the small of my back, military style. My black, biker style gloves covered my hands and a jean jacket covered up half of my blue Angel shirt and jeans. My hair was kept in a neat ponytail at the nape of my neck. My black boots laced up my calf.

All in all, I was looking like I wanted. Like my parents had never let me.

"These two actually perfected all of their entry exams," Mr. Hawk continued on, "Many of you could take their example."

"Example this!" came a voice.

"Go to the office, Robert," Mr. Hawk said calmly, "Angel, Gohan, you two may sit where ever you'd like to sit." We nodded and began looking around. To my surprise, Videl had saved me a seat and there was another empty one on the outside next to Erasa.

"Hey, Angel, up here!" Videl called lightly.

"Hey, new boy!" Erasa called also, "Here's one!" We nodded and walked calmly up the steps to the seats that were reserved for us.

"I knew you'd be in this class!" Videl said excitedly, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Gohan," I said, "I met him in the office this morning."

"Hey, Videl, how do you know her?" Sharpner asked, "I mean, she just moved here, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Videl answered, "I met her outside of where the Gold Fighter appeared."

"Who?" Gohan asked, "The Gold Fighter?"

"Yeah, you're really out of the gossip loop," said Erasa, "He's a super hero with magical powers."

"Well, anyway," Videl continued, "I agreed to be her sensei after she asked me nicely. Not that some people haven't done the same but not so nicely." She glared daggers at Sharpner.

"Whoa, cool!" Erasa said, "You get to be trained by a Hercule's daughter, that's cool! So where'd you move from?"

"I moved from America," I answered softly, "Norfolk, Virginia."

"Oh, wow, from America!" Erasa said, "But don't people normally go the other way around?"

"Yeah, but I like it here better," I answered, "Besides, my adopted mother and father are Japanese. And so was my real mother. But my dad was pure blood Puerto Rican, which is why when we used to visit my dad's side, they'd change my name to Angela.(For those of you who don't know, Angel and Angela are pronounced An*ke*l and An*ke*la in Spanish. But we'll just use normal Angel in my story.) The reason we did this is because Angel(Spanish pronunciation) was a guy's name."

"Oh, that is so cool!" Erasa said.

***

Later that day...

"Hey, brains, do you know what baseball is?" Sharpner asked.

"Yeah," Gohan answered, "Well, I've read a few books on it."

"Of course," I answered, "But not my favorite game."

"You can have them both," Sharpner sneered at Videl, "My team just filled up."

"Oh, yeah, thanks a lot," Videl snarled angrily.

"Oh, come on," Erasa said, "I'll bet they can make great plays because they are such smarties."

"Oh, all right," Videl agreed, "You are both in right field, got it? Do you know where that is?"

"On the right, right?" Gohan asked.

"I'll show him Videl," I said, "Just cause it ain't my favorite game don't mean I ain't good at it." I smirked as I led Gohan by his hand.

"Hey, Gohan," I whispered, "Try not to show your real power. I know you're a Saiyan."

"What?!" He yelled, "How did you know-" I cut his voice off with my hand.

"You want to blow your cover?!" I hissed, "I'll explain later, just try not to jump 25 feet in the air again!" He nodded numbly and we separated to gain more ground.

I watched as Videl threw the pitch. Sharpner hit it high and far. NO! Gohan, the idiot, just jumped 25 feet into the air, just like before.

"Gohan!" I yelled, but he couldn't hear me. He threw the ball to 3rd base then floated down.

"Gohan!" I hissed as he passed by. I gestured to the shocked faces of our teammates and opponents. Neither could comprehend what Gohan had just done.

He pulled the cap over his face as we went to the bench to await our turn at bat.

"Gohan, you're up," I said, "Follow coaches directions about the plate and actually swing the bat. Believe me, it's better you not get hit."

"If you...say so," He said stupidly. I nearly giggled when I sat down on the bench.

"What's got you all hyped up?" Videl asked as I sat next to her.

"Watch Gohan," I answered, "He's got a special secret that I'm not allowed to tell. Just watch."

"Okay," she shrugged, "Whatever you say, Angel."

We watched Gohan carefully from a distance, but with my keen eyes I was able to see exactly what was happening.

Sharpner threw a hard curve ball. Well, hard by human standards. Gohan barely hit it. None of his powers went into the swing, I could tell that much. The ball flew high into right field and Gohan took off running as slowly as he could. Which was pretty fast among human players, but you could still see him, thank-goodness.

"My gosh!" Videl exclaimed after finding her voice, "He's so fast! How does he do it?"

"He's got muscles that you wouldn't believe," I told her, "He hides them to protect his families privacy. He didn't know that I knew about it, so I've got a little explaining to do. Poor kid."

"What do you mean? Gohan looks like he can take care of himself," Videl said. The look she gave me sent chills down my spine.

"That isn't what I'm worried about," I explained, "It's his mother and little brother."

"Oh."

Our final period passed as if only minutes instead of an hour and a half.

"All right, kid," Gohan said tersely, "You'd better start explaining."

"Let's go somewhere else," I said, "I can't tell you in a crowd."

"Okay, follow me," Gohan said, "I know a place." I nodded and followed him as best I could.

"I'm guessing since you know I'm a Saiyan that you know how to sense power levels?" Gohan said as we walked. The crowd was thinning. I could see Videl following us and hoped Gohan wouldn't notice.

"No," I answered. Then I decided to get Videl over there, "Hey, Videl! Come on over!"

Gohan's quick gaze snapped to the other girl.

I reached into my pack and placed my new blue bandana around my head.

"You look like a punk in that," Videl giggled.

"I know," I answered, "But it's always been my style. My grace has always been known to come from my eyes but my hair always led it astray. So I decided to cover it and it hasn't happened since."

"I'm guessing she overheard our conversation?" Gohan sighed.

"Yeah, I did," Videl said, her gaze going to one of anger and thought, "What is a Saiyan?"

"You remember the guys in the Cell videos that could turn their hair gold?" She nodded, "Gohan here was the little boy that fought Cell. He's the one who beat him, not your dad."

"I knew it!" Videl hissed, "I knew that little boy did it and not my dad! I know my dad is strong but not that strong. That is so cool, how you saved the world and all. But letting my dad take all the credit for so long is so totally not! And by the way, what are you wearing?"

"That would be a gi," I answered, "Not exactly Son style, but a gi."

"Son style?" They asked in unison.

"Orange gi with navy blue accents," I explained, "Now come on, if anyone besides you two hear about this, we're history!"

"I can take care of better transportation," Gohan said.

"What do you mean, you have a car or something?" Videl asked, "I don't have my car with me."

"No," Gohan grinned, "Nimbus!" Uh-oh. I hoped very, very strongly that I had a pure heart.

But I knew I didn't. I had lied, but for good reason.

"What's a Nimbus?" Videl asked.

"An orange cloud you can ride on," I answered, "But only if your heart is pure."

"How do you know if your heart is pure?" Videl asked.

"If you fall right through the cloud when you try to get on," I said through clenched teeth.

"Are you worried Nimbus won't let you on, Angel?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, actually I am," I answered nervously.

"Hey, if Nimbus won't let you ride because you lied to me, I'll carry you," Gohan grinned at me.

Now I really hoped Nimbus wouldn't mind me riding.

"What do you mean, you could tell?" I asked. I was slightly surprised.

"Yeah, when you lie, your eyes turn this weird green color," he answered. Oh, man! I forgot about my eyes!

"Oh. I'm sorry," I said, "It was for good reason, I can assure you."

"I understand," Gohan said with a laugh, "Don't worry." 

At that moment, the cloud floated up to us. Videl jumped up first and landed lightly on the cloud's fluffy surface. She made room beside her and I jumped as well. 

I fell right through the cloud. My face burned with fire.

Gohan laughed nervously, "Nimbus, take Videl to the special place."

"Oh, wow, this is so cool!" Videl yelled at the top of her lungs as we flew over the mountains to Gohan's special place by the tiny lake. The one he went to talk to his dad on.

"Oh, Gohan," I said in awe, "It's so beautiful here. Is this where you talk to Goku?"

"Uh...yeah, it is," Gohan answered distantly, "Dad always answers me back."

"Hey, Gohan!" shouted a thin, familiar voice.

"Dad, that you?" Gohan asked quietly.

"Yeah! Who are those girls you have there?" Goku asked.

"Angel and Videl. Angel needs to explain something to me and Videl and said no other ears could hear them," Gohan answered.

"You can listen in too, Mr. Goku!" I shouted.

"Just Goku, little Angel," Goku said, "What's this all about? I heard you say that Gohan was a Saiyan in that baseball game but I was sort of distracted. You can just talk like I'm not here, okay?"

"All right, Goku, whatever you say," I said and smiled upwards, "Okay, Gohan. Videl. This is going to sound really, really weird, but I come from a different dimension. And no, Goku, I don't mean I'm dead. I'm very much alive. I just come from a different place and time. I come from the main world, in which humans have no powers. Physically. But our mental capacities for creation have no ends, no boundaries. We tell stories using words and sometimes drawings. When that happens, a whole new dimension is formed, though most just think that's it's just a cartoon show or just a book or whatever it may be. You guys are a cartoon show, drawings that move because we want them to move.

"I know exactly what is supposed to happen in this time line, but I am here to try and manipulate it somehow to become a different plane. In other words, just like when Mirai Trunks came from his time, this one will branch away from the original."

"So, you're kind of like Mirai Trunks, only you pretty much know exactly what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah."

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked.

"We were forewarned about two androids three years before Cell appeared," Gohan answered, "By a boy from the future. His younger self is 8 years old now. His name was Trunks Briefs."

"You mean the Capsule Corp President's daughter's son?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, that's him," I answered for her, "His time was a real mess. The androids played a game of cat and mouse with each victim they took. One of those androids in this time redeemed herself and is married to one of the very men that was trying to destroy her seven years ago."  
"Who?" Goku asked.

"Oh, that's right, Gohan never told you about Krillin and 18, did he?" I smirked in Gohan's direction.

"WHAT?!" Goku shouted, "Krillin married 18?!" His roaring laughter shook the trees and scared many birds.

"Yep and they have a kid named Marron, too," I smirked again.

"Gohan, why didn't you tell me?" Goku asked.

"I don't know." Gohan shrugged. 

"Okay, well, we got to get going," Videl said, "I still got to teach you, remember, Angel?"

"Hey, I could teach the both of you," Gohan said. Videl growled at this.

"Hey, Videl, don't you remember?" I asked, "This guy is the strongest person on the planet!"

"Who's the strongest girl?" Videl asked.

"18, actually. She's the only Z fighter so far," I answered, "Why don't we add to that little list?"

"But that'll take time from school!" Gohan panicked, "My mom would kill me!"

"Why don't you ask her if you can enter the World Martial Arts Tournament?" I asked, "The winner gets ten million zeni. You could get a PhD with that kind of money. Oh, yeah, since I could alter my age and genes around," I smirked, "I am actually a college student. And I'm also half Saiyan, courtesy of a little time travel."

"That's cool!" Gohan said, "You still got your tail?"

"Right here," I let it hang out and Videl's eyes locked onto it.

"You weren't kidding!" Videl said, "You really are!"

"In my real time, I have blond hair and green eyes," I said, "And my hair touches the ground if I let it out. My real mom would never let me cut it or dye it. So why not switch my genes around so that my mother was a saiyan who happened to have straight hair?"

"That is awesome ingenuity," Videl said.

"You got to be smarter than Bulma," Gohan said.

"Actually, my I.Q. is two points higher," I said proudly.

"Come on, Angel, Videl, let's go see if my mom will agree to this," Gohan rolled his eyes, "Maybe I ought to train you the way Mr. Piccolo trained me." My eyes widened in horror.

"Would you really do that to us?"

"Do what?" Videl asked.

"When Gohan was little, Mr. Piccolo kidnapped him and dropped him off on an island for six months to see if he could survive," I answered gravely.

"He did that to you?!" Videl shouted, "Who is this Piccolo?"

"That would be me," said a voice behind us.

"It's Piccolo!" Gohan shouted in happiness, "What are you doing here? Did you hear it?"

"Ever since you got here, Gohan," Piccolo answered.

"I should've made Gohan check for power signatures," I grumbled.

"Angel is older than she appears, correct?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah." 

"She is stronger also," Piccolo said, "She must have asked for a powerful mother for herself in this dimension."

"Yes, actually, I did," I answered, "She was the strongest Saiyan woman on the planet, stronger even than King Vegeta. Her name was Karat. Her genes were somehow strengthened and my power level at birth in this world was somewhat...abnormal for even a saiyan. I was as strong as Krillin at birth and still am because of no training."

"A brilliant step indeed," Piccolo rumbled with a slight bow, "You are to be commended. You have surpassed me."

"How is that, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Because she is able to do all the things she wants," Piccolo answered, "She only needs to be taught how. Videl is the same, actually. Just only a little weaker than I am." My eyes widened in surprise.

Videl??? Almost as strong as PICCOLO?! It wasn't possible, there was just no way!

"Then come with me," Gohan said, "Try to fly, Angel. You know how from watching us on TV, don't you? It's simple." 

I dropped to the ground and calmed my mind, as I'd seen Videl do later on. I was able to tap into my fighting spirit no problem. I placed the ki buildup underneath me and pushed up.

After only three minutes, I was flying.

And only after five minutes, all three of us flew in the direction of Gohan's house that was nestled into a valley a few peaks away.

"Mom!" Gohan shouted as he walked in the door, "I have something I want to ask you!"

"Yes, what is it, Gohan?" Chi-chi asked as she walked in the room.

"I want to know if I can miss a little school so I can train for the World Martial Arts Tournament so that I have a chance to win the 10 million zeni so I can get a PhD when I get into college?" Gohan said it all in one breath, knowing his mom would say no if he did not finish saying it first.

She blinked. Again.

"Okay, Gohan," She said, "As long as you get all your work for the next 8 months, it's okay."  
"Hey, Chi-chi, can I enter too?" Asked Goku's voice.

"Goku? Is that you?" Chi-chi asked hopefully.

"Yeah! I get to come back for one day, can you believe it?!" Goku asked happily.

"You're coming back!" Chi-chi shouted happily.

"Yeah," he answered, "Tell the others. I got to go now, okay?"

"Okay, bye, Goku!" Chi-chi said through a throat sore from crying all ready.

"Hey, Mom," Goten said as he walked in the room. He carried a large fish with both hands.

"Oh, hi, Gohan," he said, "Hello. Who are you?" 

"My name is Angel," I answered, "And Videl and I are some of Gohan's friends from school."

"Guess what, squirt," Gohan said.

"What, Gohan? Are we going to train?" Goten asked.

"Not today," Gohan answered, "But guess who's coming for a whole day?"

"Krillin?" Goten guessed.

"Our dad, Goten," Gohan answered, "And I get to take school time off and train with you and Angel and Videl."

"Oh, wow, this is going to be great!" Goten shouted happily, "But why aren't we training today?"

"I got to tell the others the news," Gohan answered.

"And I've got to tell my dad that I'm going to train somewhere else," Videl said.

"My mom may not mind, but she still has to know where I am," I smiled at his disappointment, "Don't worry, little Goten. Some day you'll be stronger than your brother or your daddy."

"Wow, you really think so?" Goten asked. His eyes shone brightly.

"She knows so, Goten," Gohan told him, "I'll explain tonight. See ya!"

"Wait, Gohan, can I come with you?" Goten asked, "I want to meet Marron and 18. And Mr. Piccolo."

"Oh, that's right, you never met them," Gohan grinned at his little brother, "But only if mom says so, okay, squirt?"

"Mom? Can I? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease???" He literally said all these words in about 20 seconds. (No joke, but still funny~hehe!)

"Go on ahead, boys," Chi-chi said after listening to so many pleases from her seven year old son, she was ready to let him meet Gohan and Goku's old fighting buddies.

"All right, thanks, mom!" Gohan said. We shot off the ground and headed for Videl's mansion.

***

"I'll be out in a minute," Videl said as she went inside, "Just wait on the couch." We sat down and waited patiently for her return.

"WHAT!?" we heard Hercule's faint voice. Soon, he himself stormed into the room, Videl racing after him. I took it she had said she had a boy in the living room and hadn't explained that he was only her sparring partner.

"Who are you to be messing with my daughter?!" He screamed in Gohan's face.

"Daddy, listen, it's not what you think," Videl said.

"Then what is it?!" He screamed again.

"Gohan is Angel's friend and I'm her sensei now," Videl said, "I'm 18, I can do what I want. And I know of a certain lie that you have told the whole world. They know it too."

"What lie?" He asked innocently, "I've never lied before in my life."  
"Yeah, right, Hercule," I said dryly, "You lied about how you killed Cell when in reality you don't even match your own daughter's strength. Let alone that little boy who was really the one who defeated Cell, who happens to be the same kid you just yelled at."

Hercule's eyes went to dinner-plate size before they shut as he fell to the ground with a solid thud. He had fainted dead away.

"Okay, I take that as a yes, daddy," Videl smirked as she gestured for us to follow her out the door, which we did.

"Next stop, my house," I said as we took to the skies and headed for the pretty close High School and my house. I landed and told my mother what was going on.

"Okay, just don't get yourself killed, little Angel," she said. She waved at Gohan, Videl, and Goten as we took off for the Kame house.

"I can't wait to meet Krillin," I said, "The first time I saw him with his new hair, I burst out laughing. But I laughed even harder when 18 came outside."

"Why?" Videl asked.

"Well, it'd been 7 years since the Cell saga and I didn't really expect it to happen," I replied, "Though I know a famous quote that should cover that little wisdom. 'Expect the Unexpected'-Kero from Cardcaptors," I giggled, "Maybe I ought to try out my Dimension Hopper out on that one after this one."

"How could you do that?" Gohan asked.

"I can make it seem as though I never left my own time," I answered, "Well, any physical changes for the better, I get to keep. Like my training here. And objects and clothes that are given to me in this time also come back with me. But my body changes back to my reality."

"That is really awesome, what you did," Gohan said, "It was pure genius. I wonder what Bulma is going to say about it when we get to the Capsule Corp."

"You know, when I first started watching this show, I was 15 years old and very naive," I said distantly, for I was remembering something from long ago, "I had a small child's crush on Mirai Trunks. I don't know, but something about that boy gave me a reason to love him even though I knew he wasn't real. Or so was the perception."

"You had a crush on Mirai Trunks?" Gohan tried to stifle his laugh but failed miserably, "How could you? The guy was completely shy and he had those sad eyes that would make anyone want to cry."

"That's what I liked best about him," my voice came soft as though I were going to cry, "Those eyes reminded me of my own. He was passionate about life and love and peace and serenity. Those are the traits of a true man. He was clearly no longer a child. Chibi Trunks, as he is often called, was not this way. He was a happy, optimistic child whose heart was light in friendly speech. But he was ruthless and unforgiving in a fight. These are the true traits of a warrior, but something about his eternal happiness gave me an empty feeling in my heart."

"Why is it you can get worked up over a guy you thought wasn't real?" Videl asked.

"I don't know, Videl," I answered, "But for some reason, knowing I am here gives me chills anew."

"You are a poetic person, aren't you?" Gohan asked softly.

"Yes, hence my name," I answered calmly, "My title. My title is Angel of the Dragon. An honor indeed for so lowly a person."

"Not so," Goten said in a rare show of wisdom, "No one is lowly. Only those who believe themselves lowly are truly that way." I smiled a very tiny smile, just enough to please him.

***

"Gohan! Hey, bro, what's going on!" Krillin shouted as we landed.

"Krillin, my dad's coming back!" Gohan shouted. We proceeded in the explanation of how, what, who, when, where, and why.

"So your a Saiyan too, Angel?" Krillin asked when we were through.

"Only half," I answered, "but I'm not too strong for someone who started out so strong."

"She's as strong as you are already, Krillin!" Gohan said excitedly, "It was her birth ki!"

"Really, that's awesome!" Krillin shouted in surprise.

"Why does Daddy have to fight again, mister?" asked little Marron. She tugged on his orange pant leg.

"For fun, Marron," Goten answered.

"Wow, you're really cute! I love you!" Marron said and glomped Goten's legs. I laughed at them and smiled at Videl and Gohan. As long as Gohan followed his heart, he was falling in love with Videl.

"OK, sorry, kiddo," Gohan said as he unwrapped Marron from Goten's legs, "We got to get up to the Lookout."

"All right, I've always wanted to meet Dende," my laughter grew as Marron wrapped her minute but strong arms around Gohan's neck and tried to get them to stay. Krillin reluctantly pulled his daughter from Gohan's face and we left.

***

"Goku's coming back," Piccolo said the minute we landed, "You don't have to do as much explaining with me, I heard it all, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you sort of eavesdropped on us," Gohan said with one of those funny grins on his face.

"Hello, Angel, Videl, Goten," Dende said, "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you all."

"The pleasure is mine, Dende," I said with a slight bow, "The Guardian of Earth is someone to be commended."

"A dimension traveler from an Earth without a protector is even more special," he said with a wide grin, "Thank you for coming. I know you want to change events that you are certain will happen."

"Yes, thank you," I spoke warmly, "We must be off. I have to meet Chibi Trunks now."

"All right, Trunks!" Goten shouted as he leapt into the air and headed for the Capsule Corp.

"You guys go on ahead," I said, "I want to talk to Dende alone for a moment."

They nodded and were soon out of hearing range.

"Angel, are you wishing to talk about what is to come?"

"Yes, Dende," I answered, "It will concern all of us, including myself now that I'm involved. Even with the smallest amount of training in the true Martial Arts will set Babadi in motion for his plans. The Supreme Kai will be there, at the World Martial Arts Tournament, but you mustn't tell Piccolo or the others. I will handle them when the time approaches."  
"Why are you telling me this?" Dende asked.

"I need to use the Room of Spirit and Time in order to get as strong as Gohan, maybe stronger before the tournament," I answered, "If I can achieve that, then I will be able to assist the Supreme Kai on a mission that is more than deadly for Earth. If not stopped, the evil Babadi will release will destroy the entire universe. And after he is through in this dimension, he'll come for mine. This is the reason I created the device in the first place. It wasn't for some joy ride, I need some way to protect my dimension from Buu. He escaped there from the other DBZ dimension, one in which they lost the battle."

"It is fine by me," Dende said, "But you mustn't let Gohan know what you are up to."

"All right," I said, "Thank you."

"Hey, Dende!" came a familiar voice, "I felt this new ki come here out of no where and my mom read a few disturbances in the time barriers between this and another world, do you know what that's about?" Apparently the speaker hadn't noticed I was standing there.

"Who is that?" I asked Dende.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the speaker, who was engulfed in smoke at that particular moment.

"I just told you."  
"So you did."

The speaker stopped short from exiting the cloud and said, "Who's she?"

"She is the cause of the time barrier shift that your mother felt," he answered, "Come on out, boy. She knows exactly who you are anyway."

"How?"

"She comes from the main dimension in which she watched all that happened in our world," Dende answered.

"Wait a second," I said, "Is that Mirai Trunks?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied as he stepped out of the cloud. He dusted himself off. His eyes locked onto mine. And he stopped completely.

"I am here to train," I told him, "My world is plagued by something worse than the androids of yours. I am plagued by the one called Buu, who does everything a wizard named Babadi tells him. And he loves to watch our faces cringe in horror and fear. It isn't a game to them. It's just a ruthless brawl that will be won by them. I plan to prove them both wrong."

"Let us hope," Dende said, "Let us hope."

***

Woo hoo! This part is done! Thank you, thank you,*bows*. Next time in Twist of Fate Part 2, also called Angel's Gift, Angel and Videl begin their training. Trunks decides to stay and train Angel himself, which is fine with Gohan, but find out what happens when two travelers meet! Next time!


	2. Angel's Gift

Yea! The Sequel or whatever you want to call it to A Twist of Fate. This one is called Angel's Gift. Enjoy! This does not belong to me and I make no money from it.

Angel's Gift

Mirai Trunks(I'll just call Chibi Trunks normal Trunks. And if they aren't together, Mirai Trunks is still just regular Trunks.) led the way to Capsule Corp, or at least the others. We went at my top speed and met up with them.

"Whoa, hey, Trunks!" Gohan said excitedly, "How are things in your time?"

"Great!" he answered though his eyes were still the same sad blues I knew from before, "We started to rebuild. And Mom began to build a ship so I could go to the new Namek, but..." His voice trailed off and he stared at the ground that rushed by.

"Let me guess," I said in a voice just barely above a whisper, "Your mom died before it could be completed."

"Yes," Trunks answered, "She died of a new disease that can kill within two weeks if not caught in time."

"A plague," I said, "Just as my world is plagued. Only with monsters instead of bacteria."

"Not bacteria," Trunks said, "It was caused by battery liquid from 17 and 18. If you touched it ever it somehow gets into your body and attacks different functions."

"Even though they are gone, they still pose a threat," I said angrily, "That's just like Gero to create androids that have battery fluid with negative effects on humans. Probably why he turned himself into one."

"You've got a point there," Gohan said.

"What's going on?" Videl asked and looked at the weirdo that had joined the group.

"Remember that kid that came back in time to forewarn the Z fighters, Videl?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't look very familiar."

"Try a power up, Trunks," I said, "For Videl. If she sees you in Super Saiyan form, maybe she'll recognize you from the Cell tapes." He shrugged and his hair turned blond and his eyes aqua green.

"It is that kid!" Videl said, "The one my dad said got killed!"

"Yeah, that's me all right," Trunks rolled his eyes before letting his SSJ form up. Goten had been silent the whole time.

"Hey, Gohan, who's the little kid?" Trunks asked, gesturing to Goten.

"That would be my little brother Goten," Gohan explained, "He's all ready a Super Saiyan, can you believe it? He did it when he was 5."

"Wow."

"But the Chibi you went Super Saiyan at the age of 4," I said with a smile. Trunks eyes widened at this new information, "I'm glad you decided to come, Mirai Trunks. We just may need you in a fight against a guy named Babadi. He's a wizard who is supposed to show his face after the World Martial Arts Tournament. I'll let the Supreme Kai do the latter of explaining when the time arrives. But we will need as many Super Saiyan fighters as we can get. Which is why I'm training as well."

"You're a Saiyan?" Trunks asked in surprise.

"Does that surprise you?" I asked, "I was able to rearrange my own genes so that I would be half saiyan. For some reason, the mixed blood makes the fighter stronger, which is why Goku and Vegeta have all these 'little guys' that are about half as strong as they are at a fraction of their age."

"Sounds like you are as smart as my mom," Trunks chuckled.

"No. Smarter."

"By how much?" He asked, not really paying attention.

"Only 2 points higher. Not much."

"Not much?!" Trunks yelped, "My mother has an I.Q. of 198 and you say two points higher isn't much?!"

"Yeah. My mom had an I.Q. of 207, so stop yelling in my ear!" I yelled back in his, "In case you've forgotten, Saiyans have very sensitive hearing!"

He grabbed his ears and said in a whining tone, "All right, all right! Gee, whoever called you Angel definitely didn't account your temper!" We all laughed in spite of the danger that lay ahead. We were good friends all ready.

"So, Goten," Trunks said with a smile, "How is your brother in a spar by now?"

"He's great, Mr. Older Trunks, sir!" Goten said glad he was included in the conversation for once, "He said he's trying to get me as strong as he was when I turn 11!"

"Just Mirai Trunks, Goten," Trunks said with a gentle laugh. It still had that sad ring to it. I wondered if any of the others noticed it.

But more importantly, I wondered why he was still sad. His mother had passed away, for sure, but that wasn't it. Maybe there just weren't any people in his time to be friends with. I would try my best to cheer him up if this was the case.

Just when we reached the Capsule Corp, I paused. "Hey, guys, can I talk to Mirai Trunks for a minute?"

"Sure, Angel, we'll meet you down there," Gohan said, "We'll wait at the door for you two. I know how much you wanted to meet Chibi Trunks." His smile told me that he was a little worried about it but the others didn't catch it as they descended.

"Okay, Mirai Trunks, why are you still so sad?" I demanded.

"Sad? Me? What do I have to be sad about?" Trunks asked innocently.

"I don't know but you're hiding something," I said in a tone of voice that meant I mean business, "What is it? It can't possibly be the fact that you're mother died."

"No. A new creature plagues my world," he said with anger tinting his sad tone, "We were able to get a new set of Dragonballs a long time ago. We were able to wish back everyone, including my dad and Goku. I was so happy to see Gohan again. Then it came. So far I haven't seen what the creature is, but its-its..." His voice trailed off unable to continue.

"Its destroyed everyone but you. Again," I said softly, "You haven't seen it, but it still plays the same cruel games that the androids played. Yet it keeps itself hidden from you. He is stronger than you could ever dream of getting. Am I right?"

"Yes," he said is a choked voice, "Every detail correct. He's killed everyone but Gohan and me. Gohan is hidden well inside a secret room my mother created deep within the Earth in case we had to hide from the androids long ago. He has my sister, Bra, and his brother, Goten."

"You left them there?!?!?" I screamed, "Are you CRAZY? Buu can sense them whether they mask their ki or not!!!"

"What?!" Trunks yelled. He looked very, very panicked.

"Come on, we still have to explain to the others what's going on," I said, "But then we're going to your time and see if Gohan, Goten, and Bra are still okay."

He nodded and followed me down to the ground.

"Okay, ready guys?" Gohan asked as we landed.

"I can't wait to meet Trunks' younger self," Videl said happily, "From what I've seen and heard of him, he should be a pretty cool kid."

"Got that right," Gohan said jokingly, "Chibi Trunks is a great kid." He walked in the doorway and looked around the huge lounge that opened up before us. The apartments were on upper floors, I knew this. Most likely, however, Bulma would be working in the kitchen at this time, making Vegeta and Trunks their dinner.

Which is exactly where we found her.

"Hey, Gohan, how are-" Her voice cut off abruptly when she spotted Trunks, "Mirai Trunks?! What are you doing here? And who are all these people with you guys?"

"Hold on, Bulma," Gohan said, "Let's get Vegeta and Trunks in here so we don't have to explain more than once."

"I agree," Bulma said, "Make yourselves comfortable in the sitting room, I'll get them and come right back." We nodded and Trunks anxiously looked in the direction we had come.

"Don't worry, Trunks," I told him, "We can just go forward in time to the time you left instead."

"All right," Trunks said though I could tell he was still very worried.

"Cut it out, Trunks," I said, "You're making me nervous."

"But how will my younger self react to me?" he asked earnestly.

"Not to worry about that," I said in a cheerful tone, "He's a good kid with a great sense of humor. He's very different from you, though."

"I'd expect that anyway," Videl said, "When you change the course of events for the same person, it can affect them very differently."

"Yes it can," I said bitterly, "If Buu hadn't come and destroyed my world, you guys wouldn't know about it. There are so many different branches to this plane now because of so many things." I sat down between Gohan and Trunks and held the worried expression on my face.

"Wow, is he really here?" I heard Chibi Trunks' voice down the hall, "My older self is here from the future? Wow, I've always wanted to meet him!"

"I'm not sure you would, Trunks," Vegeta's voice growled, "He was a very...sad person."

"Sad? Why would he be sad?" Trunks asked.

"I'll tell you another time, Trunks," Bulma answered firmly, "He's a little scared to meet you."

"Okay." They emerged finally from the hallway. I stood immediately and gave a slight bow in respect to Vegeta.

"You did not say there was another person here, Bulma," Vegeta said in a low tone.

"So what?" she asked smugly.

"Woman..." he growled.

"Why do you do that, Dad?" Trunks asked.

"Mind your own, Trunks," he barked.

"Uh...Hey, Vegeta," Gohan said, "How's it going?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?" He asked pointedly to Mirai Trunks.

"My mother read a time interference from this world," he explained, "When I got here, I found out it was this girl here." He pointed to me.

"How did this happen?" Vegeta directed the question to me.

"I got here from my own world to warn you of yet another danger of what's to come," I said in a voice that seemed to ease even Vegeta's rough personality, "I come from a world corrupted. And it was after a monster from this world escaped to my plane. My world is the main dimension. All of our imagined stories that we create become real in another. I was able to harness that information and come here to warn you before the creature is even awakened. I also come to request training. By my own invention, I was able to intermix my genes with another and become half Saiyan. My birth power level was equal to that of Krillin."

"A genius from another dimension?" Bulma asked, "How on Earth did you get here?"

"Using this," I held up my arm. On it was my supposedly normal watch. "When I press this button," I pointed to a red button on the side, "I can type in exactly when, where, and how I want. I could go to the Jedi Temple of Star Wars and have a strength in the force more powerful than Anakin. I could go to the Sailor World and be a scout. I can do anything I want, literally. Except for one thing."

"And what might that be?" came Vegeta's partially amused voice.

"I can't fight. The monster of my home dimension has destroyed it all," I gripped my hands into tight fists, "He's worse than Cell, worse than Frieza. And if he is released upon this world, you can simply kiss it good-bye."

"How do you know that we can't defeat him?" Vegeta's smirk was wide and frightening.

"Because the one in my world," I said softly, "Came from the future of this one. The future of this world has been completely wiped out. Which is why he went to my dimension. But we can't defend ourselves! We have no natural powers. But if I train here and go back a few months ago in my own time, I can defeat him on my own. There was another branch to this world, though."

"What happened in that branch?" Gohan breathed.

"He was defeated. But only after Goku and Vegeta were able to grow their tails back and go Super Saiyan Level 3," It was my turn to smirk as jaws dropped.

"What do you mean, SSJ3?!" Trunks yelled.

"As you found out during the Cell games," I said in an amused tone, "There is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan." I paused.

"Get on with it!" Vegeta practically yelled.

"That level was SSJ2. But there are 5 levels of a Super Saiyan, each more powerful than you could dream," I smiled at them cruelly, "I have some drawings here in my pack of Goku going on to each level." I reached into my pack and smiled at Vegeta, "And don't you worry, you get to SSJ5 first, before Goku does." His eyes opened wide in a rare show of any emotion.

I brought out my drawing and held them up.

"You all know this one quite well," I said with a smirk, "Goku is Super Saiyan. Level 1. But this is just the beginning. After this is SSJ2, which he was able to go inside of the Room of Spirit and Time. But the one he was able to use when he defeated Buu was this one. Level 3. Then there's level 4 and 5, but they don't happen for a long, long time. Buu was not defeated by the Super Saiyan level 3 alone, however."

"What was it, then?" Vegeta was no longer his calm, collected self now that he had this knowledge.

"It was by fusion," I answered and began to laugh, "You do this really stupid dance and you come together for a short amount of time. But it's so stupid that you've only done it once."

"Join? With Kakarott? Of all the stupid things," Vegeta went back to his usual self.

"Chibi Trunks and Goten are also able to fuse," I said, "And Gohan can with someone else, but I'm not aloud to say who it is. It's slightly not happened yet."

Gohan's eyebrow raised at this but he shrugged it off.

"Wow, I get to fuse with Trunks? Cool!" Goten was happy, to say the least.

"I don't understand," Mirai Trunks said, "How is it possible that a simple dance would allow two warriors to come together?"

"I don't know," I answered, "I haven't completely seen that part of the show yet." I grinned sheepishly, "My mother was kind of...lenient about letting me watch such a violent show."

"I could understand why, with what these boys have done," Bulma said with a smile, "I understand about mothers now, more than ever."

"Mom!" Chibi Trunks said in a whining tone.

"Mirai Trunks has some business to take care of in his time," I told them, "I am going with him. If all goes well, we will return with Mirai Goten, Gohan, and Bra." I turned and left before they could ask who Bra was and Trunks followed quickly.

"Why did we do that?" Trunks asked once we were in the air.

"Bra hasn't been born yet," I told him, "I didn't want to risk Bulma not getting pregnant. I am uncertain whether she is yet or not. We will have to avoid explanation at all costs."

"Bra is only 3 years old, Angel," Trunks said, "She barely knows how to punch yet."

"Well, if we use my device, we can make her a little older and stronger. Same goes for Goten."

"How much stronger can that thing make a person?" Trunks asked.

"Only about 200 power points," I said, "I did already have a pretty high power level before I left my home dimension. It was very abnormal for a human at all."

"I see. So, how you going to use it?"

"Like this." I pushed the button and began typing commands into the screen, telling it to send Trunks and me to his home time as close to the Capsule Corp as possible.

"Okay, you ready?" I asked, "This is a pretty bumpy ride."

"Ready as you are, Angel," Trunks smiled his sad smile, knowing he was going to his old world.

"Oh, Trunks," I said as I had remembered something, "I'm afraid that if you leave your dimension to Buu, it will eventually disappear completely. We will have to move quickly."

"You mean my dimension won't exist?" Trunks asked slowly.

"Yeah, mine as well," I said sadly, "We'll have to find a way to protect the other dimensions from him as well."

"All right, this is it," Trunks said in a strong voice, "No turning back. You with me?"

"No turning back, no backing down," I smiled at him, "Let's get going. Transfer begin!" I pushed the button again. 

The fast but shaky ride began as the light rode up our bodies and back down.

***

"Angel, you didn't say it'd be that rough!" Trunks yelped as his body reformed.

"Yeah, I did, Trunks," I said and took in the surrounding area, "That the Capsule Corp?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"This world doesn't look as bad as mine was when I left," I spoke sadly, "You lead the way, I don't know where you left those three."

"Get away from us, you monster!" came the shout of a tiny girl.

"Bra!" Trunks shouted and raced towards the voice.

The ugly monster known to me as Buu was standing in front of the three frightened remains of this time's Z fighters.

"You leave her alone!" shouted the little boy. It was Goten.

"Leave? No. Me want girl. You die," Buu said in an incomprehensible way. But I knew that Goten was going to die. I began typing furiously at my computer. 

'move Angel, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Bra, to the other dimension in which we just left. Make Bra 13 years old..." my typing stopped when I heard the sound.

Buu fired upon the helpless boy named Goten and he screamed in pain.

"No! Not again!" I shouted but could only watch helplessly, "Gotta get this thing done before he goes to Bra." I began to type more furiously than ever.

"GO!" I shouted and looked up. Everyone began to disappear. Except for the little Goten. Cut down when he was only five years old...

***

"Goten, no!" Mirai Gohan shouted as we emerged into the first dimension. The remaining Mirai Z fighters mourned the death of their friend, Gohan's little brother.

"You, who are you?" Gohan asked in a tone I knew meant he was angry and sorrowful, "And what happened to my little brother? My father, mother, all my friends. It was worse than the androids, yet you seem to know. What do you know?" His voice was growling until he noticed Bra. She looked at her body and new clothes.

"What-What happened to me?" She asked softly.

"Let us land somewhere, Mirai Z fighters," I said softly and serenely, "The air is full of ears and eyes here. We must be careful. Follow me."

"What is your name?" Mirai Gohan asked as we flew in the direction of the ocean, where I knew of a single place that we could talk.

"I am Angel of the Dragon. Mirai Trunks has met me and knows what I will say," I said knowledgably, "Well, most of it."

"What does she mean by Angel of the Dragon, Trunks?" Gohan asked. Since he had been dead for so long, he was approximately Trunks age now. 

"That is only the title given to me for my knowledge of this world," I explained, "This world from which I am not from. Come, quickly. I know of a place that the Gohan here goes often."

"So this is the timeline Trunks warned the past about the androids?" Gohan guessed.

"Yes. And the same monster that plagues your world is about to show up in this world," my voice was different than normal, something held it heavy. 

I landed in the thick trees of the forest and sat down on a smooth stone which faced another one. Trunks sat beside me and Gohan and Bra on the other.

I began the explanations as from before. I explained all about Buu attacking my own world and the fact that it was about to be released upon this one. I explained about myself and my invention.

"So that's why I'm older and stronger," Bra said when I finished.

"As well as myself being two years younger and stronger, yes," I said, "And the fact that I was able to twist my genes and become half-Saiyan. The others will want to meet you. The problem is, they don't know about Bra yet."

"We can tell them I am just a human and you twisted my genes too," Bra suggested.

"I don't want to lie to them anymore than I already have," I said through glistening eyes, "I think that the truth should be told."

"And I do as well," Trunks said, "I'm tired of protecting identities."

"Trunks, come on," I said softly, "We must get back to the Capsule Corp, Gohan and the others will be worried if we don't return."

"I see now why your parents called you Angel," Bra said.

"How's that? Your brother seems to think against it," I giggled behind my hand as his face turned red.

"You speak in a way that brings peace to the soul," Bra answered me, "And that, my friend, is the greatest gift a person can have."

"You're wrong about one thing," I said, "It is not the ability to calm, it is the friends you have."

***

Well, Angel's Gift has come to an end, but never will this story be over. Next time, we will return and tell of the shocking surprises that await. And I will receive my training, woo hoo, yeah! All of us will be training, next time on Dream's Curse.


	3. Dream's Curse

Not mine, no money. Hey, there, and welcome to Dream's Curse. Let us hope our warriors will live through their training.

***

Dream's Curse

We made it back to the Capsule Corp and found everyone still there. Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Chibi Trunks were sitting around and waiting for us to return.

"Uh...Hi," Bra said nervously.

"Is this Bra?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah," Mirai Trunks answered him, "My little sister."

"Sister?!" Goten yelped, "Then who's he?" He pointed at Mirai Gohan.

"That would be Mirai Gohan," I answered.

"Where's Mirai Goten?" Gohan asked. I looked at my feet and knew the others were as well.

"My future self is dead?" Goten's eyes widened in surprise.

"Cut down at the age of 5," I said as tears stung my eyes, "The little kid was protecting Bra."

"Bra doesn't look like she needs protection from a 5 year old," Bulma said as she looked at her future daughter.

"I made her that age, just as I changed my own age," I explained, "She's 10 years older."

"You made her 13 when she was only 3?!" Videl's eyes bugged out.

"Yeah," Bra said and looked at her, "Who is she?"

"That's Videl," I told her, "She's one of the kids Gohan and I go to school with."

"So where are all the reporters?" Mirai Gohan joked, "I'd expect them to still be here even after 7 years." He laughed at this but when he saw my face, Gohan's, Trunks', and Videl's he immediately asked, "What happened?"

"Well..." Videl began, "My dad told the world that he was the one to defeat Cell. And everyone still thinks that." Mirai Bra and Gohan's eyes bugged out at this new information.

"I think we had better begin training, my friends," I said as we settled down, "I am in great need of training as well as Videl and Bra. Hey! I know, Videl, how about I twist your genes and make you a Saiyan!"

"You...would do that?" Videl asked, "For me?"

"Yeah. It's a cinch. But it depends on which gene you want me to twist," I said slowly, "I need to make one of your parents be someone else. It isn't hard, but sometimes it's a little...rough to know that you have a different birth parent."

"My dad," she said flatly, "Definitely my dad." I nodded and said, "Hey, Vegeta? Want to be a daddy?" I laughed behind my fingers, "I'm kidding, Vegeta." His face was a little weird looking. I figured he didn't know what to say.

"Angel, if you just need a blood sample I have plenty of both Goku and Vegeta," Bulma said, "And even a bit of Nappa's."

"No, I don't but thanks for the offer, Bulma," I said, "All I really need is the species and personality trait. I chose peaceful."

"That would explain it a great deal," Trunks joked half-way.

"Okay," Videl said, "I want strength."

"Good choice," I said as I typed in the information, "Saiyan...strength...Videl...Okay, ready? You'll feel a little weird."  
"Ready," She set her jaw and waited as I pressed the little green button on my watch. I observed for the first time the outer appearances of the change.

At first, it appeared nothing was happening. Which was understandable, since it had seemed that way during the first few minutes of my own transformation.

The bright flash of light hurt my sensitive eyes for a few moments, but they soon got used to it. The light exploded with renewed brightness with each passing moment, pulsating with power as it made her stronger from her extreme training she had already gone through.

Her brown tail grew slowly and snaked behind her. She grew a little more muscle tone. But otherwise she was unchanged. Her eyes remained their glowing bright blue, showing that she had gotten them from her mother. Her hair remained straight, also a sign that her mother had had straight black hair. It was slightly spiked but not as heavily as either Gohan, Goten, or Vegeta. It made her look a tiny bit like Trunks.

"Her power level is significant," Vegeta smirked, speaking for the first time we had gotten back.

"Wow," was all Gohan could say. Mirai Gohan was not easily impressed and many could see why. 

"I think we've found the women's side of the Z fighters," I said with a grin, "Let the training begin!"

***

Mirai Trunks was a ruthless and a quite good teacher. If I didn't get it right the first time, he'd use the attack, low powered, of course, on me. It took several days to learn the basics, but soon I was sparring with Videl and Bra. 

"So, Angel, have you come up with any new beams yet?" Bra smirked, "Trunks said that you were working on one."

"Ooh! I told him not to tell, I wanted it to be a surprise!" I shouted. Videl watched us from afar. Whoever won this spar would be fighting her.

"Let's see it, Angel!" Videl shouted.

"Yeah, come on!" Bra laughed.

"Oh, fine," I said, "This isn't going to hurt one bit." I powered up the ki, which was my trademark color of green. It was about the size of a grapefruit. 

"Angel's Kiss!" I hissed as I tossed it. It hit her and bounced back to me several times. I smirked when she said, "What kind of attack is that?! It didn't do anything!"

"On the contrary, it did something that will shock and amaze you," I smirked triumphantly, "It drained your energy. You are now about as strong as a normal human unless I shoot you again with it."

"What?! No!" Bra felt herself all over and discovered this to be true.

"Here, I'll give it back as long as you say you lost," I smirked as she growled at me.

"Fine. I give up," she glowered at me, "Trunks said that it was a good attack. He was right."

"Sure is," I grinned as I powered up to give it back, "Angel's Kiss!"

"Thanks, Angel," Bra smiled sweetly, "Your turn, Videl."

Many weeks passed. Trunks continued training me with each day.

"Okay, Angel," Trunks said to me, "I think you're ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"To transform," he smiled at my surprised face.

"But I've only been training for a month!" I said. 

"You get strong pretty fast, Angel, stronger than anyone I've ever met," he said, "After only a month of training, you can fight me at normal level and win." This was true, but still, I was shocked that I would be the first female Super Saiyan.

He began the training immediately, going over and over every detail.

"Now it is time for your first power up," He smirked in a way that made him look like his dad, "Don't be ashamed if you don't get it the first time. No one else has ever gotten there on their first try. It took me about 20 times before I got there."

I nodded and began the power up. My body began to glow white. Then green. My shoulder length black hair fluttered in the high winds my ki let off. I let off a growl of pain, my own ki flames were burning.

"It burns, Trunks," I said in a pain filled voice. He stood off to the side and nodded.

"It's supposed to, you're not used to it yet," he said it calmly, "Forget about the burning, concentrate." I nodded and closed my eyes. A flicker of golden light. 

Slowly, I was doing it. I was going Super Saiyan, a level once thought impossible until Goku reached it to destroy Frieza.

My power slowly grew. My hair was glowing brightly and shifting awkwardly between black and gold. My eyes were open and watching everything. They shifted between my blues and the shocking aqua green. 

With a shout, it was complete. The whistling of my energy shifted my golden spikes slightly, my aqua eyes taking in everything. My laughter filled the air as Trunks fainted dead away. I felt everyone come running and saw the gaping mouths of all my friends.

I had done it. I was a Super Saiyan.

"So, what do you guys think of me as a blond?" I asked casually, as though it were no big deal.

Their gaping mouths and wide eyes told me they were as shocked as I was that I had gotten so far along in such a short period of time.

I was full of pride, but not for long. In just three short months, we'd be at the World Martial Arts Tournament and all of it would happen...

The months passed quickly. I trained and trained, harder and faster than ever before. I had decided not to use the Room of Spirit and Time, which Dende happily agreed to. I was getting stronger all the time. And now I was at Super Saiyan Level 2.

Videl and Bra were Super Saiyans now as well.

And it was only a day away.

"Hey, Angel, what you doing?" Trunks asked. I hadn't been able to go to sleep. I was outside and sat under a tree, watching the stars in the sky.

"They're different than my world," I whispered softly, "They're even more beautiful with each time I look at them."

"What are?" Trunks asked. He stood off behind me and stared at me. I looked back at him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"The stars," I answered, "They are so different. Like me." I looked back at the stars in the sky. Trunks walked up beside me and sat down. He had a blanket in his hands. 

It was cold, I noticed now.

"Want to share my blanket?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled at him. He brought the blanket around his shoulders. I leaned against him and felt his start of surprise. My eyes slid closed and I fell fast asleep.

Trunks didn't move or speak, afraid to wake her up. He brought the blanket to wrap around her shoulders and leaned into her a little before going to sleep himself.

***

I woke up feeling stiff. My eyes shot open and I felt the arm that wrapped around my waist. Trunks had leaned against me all through the night and had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I knew it was out of protection. It wasn't the suggestive thing it would have been with my boyfriend from my own dimension. Of course, he was dead.

I shook Trunks gently to wake him and his eyes opened slowly. He must have remembered where he was, because at that moment, he turned to look at me.

"Could you let go of me, Trunks?" I whispered. I did not like that sort of thing even if it was out of protection.

His arm came back to his side in a flash and his face was redder than a tomato.  
"Come on, Trunks," I laughed, "Let's hope the others aren't awake yet." He nodded and we raced back to Capsule Corp, where, thankfully, all but Bulma were still asleep. And she was in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bulma," I said as I walked inside.

"Good morning, Trunks, Angel, you two are up early," Bulma said.  
"I want to eat before the boys get here," I said and rolled my eyes towards the upstairs.

"Me too, ma'am," Trunks said with a smile.

"Well, you're in luck, because I just finished enough pancakes for two," Bulma said and handed us two plates piled high with enough pancakes to feed a Saiyan with a little extra.

"And Chi-chi has a surprise for all of you as well," Bulma said, "All of you. But I'm not allowed to spoil the surprise." Her eyes danced mischievously.

"You two are always trying to keep us on edge, aren't you?" I giggled as I poured syrup onto my pancakes and began eating. Like a Saiyan. I ate pancake after pancake faster and faster. Even Trunks was unable to keep up.

"I guess when you take the fact that I was a fast-eating human and add Saiyan blood to it, you come up with a fast-eating person," I said with a shrug.

"Faster than a normal Saiyan anyway," Trunks said after swallowing some pancakes. Soon, he too was finished.

"Should I go wake Videl and Bra?" I asked.

"I'll wake up the others," Trunks said.

"I better get Trunks, and Vegeta," Bulma said, "Vegeta normally is up by now. He probably wanted some extra sleep so he could fight 'Kakarott'. Men. So predictable."

"What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked in a truly weird way.

"Know what you mean, Bulma," I said with a laugh. I shook my head as Trunks asked, "What?!"

"Never mind, let's just wake everybody up," I said with a final giggle. I reached for the telephone and dialed Videl's number.

"Hello, this is Hercule," came the voice, "To whom am I speaking?"

"Angel. Wake Videl up and tell her to meet us here," I told him.

"Videl left for Capsule Corp about a minute ago," Hercule said.

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and I trekked upstairs to Mirai Bra's room. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. I smiled and gently shook her awake.

***

The plane that we were riding in wasn't very fast, but it would get us to the island without people being scared of us. 

"OK, so what's this secret that Bulma told Trunks and me this morning?" I asked Chi-chi.

"Gohan and Goten already got theirs this morning, but I made one for everyone," Chi-chi said with a grin, "I made everyone a new gi. Including our four guests of other planes."

"Gi? For us? Wow, thanks, Chi-chi!" I grinned.

"What should I call my past mother?" Mirai Gohan asked me in a hushed tone.

"I heard that, Mirai Gohan," Chi-chi said, "You can call me Chi-chi."

"We do have a problem, however, between Mirais and Presents," I said, "Mirai Trunks and Gohan will be needing a nickname or something."

"Easily taken care of," Trunks said, "My name is Azure and Gohan is Viper."

"OK," I shrugged. Simple names.(Okay, to make things simpler, I'll call Mirai Trunks Azure and Mirai Gohan Viper. Well, Trunks, out loud.)

"How'd you pick out such cool names in such a short time?" Trunks asked.

"Our hair colors," Azure replied.

"Cool," said Goten.

"Well, anyway, your gi are in these capsules along with some other stuff I'd figure you'd need," Chi-chi shrugged and handed us each a Capsule with our names on them. She also had one for Goku and Piccolo.

"Well, here we are," Bulma announced. We saw a lot of different crafts similar to ours, but Bulma had reserved a space for us, which we promptly slid into.

"Okay, guys, let's see if we can find Goku," I said. Azure walked beside me and Viper sidled up beside Bra, Videl, and Gohan. Goten stayed with his mother as best he could.

"I don't know where Goku is, but there is someone we do know," Krillin pointed to Piccolo, who waited in meditation beneath a tree.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Goten exclaimed. Gohan raced up to meet his old mentor.

"Hey, Piccolo, you remember Mirai Trunks?" he asked and pointed to Azure.

"What on Earth are you doing here again?" Piccolo rumbled, annoyed.

"His world is gone, Piccolo," I said quietly, "He and his sister and Mirai Gohan are all that remain of his world and time. His name is Azure and Mirai Gohan is Viper, got it?"

"Angel, what happened to you?" Piccolo asked in a surprised tone.

"I trained with Azure," I shrugged, "I'm a Super Saiyan Level 2 now."

"Oh. Strong indeed." I heard a rush of wind and knew Goku had arrived.

"Hey, everybody, remember me?" He asked with his goofy, no-care grin pasted to his face. It just made me laugh.

"Gohan! You're giant! Hey, who are all those other people? TRUNKS?!" He yelped in surprise.

"Goku, calm down," I said as I tried my very best not to laugh.

"Hey, you're Angel, aren't you?" Goku asked me, "King Kai told me about you. But why is Mirai Trunks here? And who are the others?"

"Goku, call Mirai Trunks Azure for the time being," I said, "It's his Tournament name. As for the two girls, that's Videl and Bra. Bra is Vegeta's future daughter and Videl is Hercule's daughter but I twisted her genes like I did my own, so now she's a half-Saiyan too. The other guy is Mirai Gohan, but call him Viper for now."

Goku's mouth and eyes were wide.

"Daddy!" came Goten's cry. He leaped up into Goku's arms. 

"You want to be an airplane?" Goku asked and he flew Goten around in wide circles. It was a scene you just had to smile about.

"We'd better go register, Goku," I reminded him.

***

Goten, Bra, and Trunks were in the Junior Division. 18, Krillin, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Viper, Azure, and I were in the adult competition. I did the math and knew that some people would be left out. There was Hercule, Spopovitch, Yamu, Shin, and Kibito for sure. And the other three, Jewel, Killa, and Mighty Mask.

As soon as the drawing came up, I knew Mighty Mask and Killa were the ones who wouldn't be fighting. And I was happy for it. It meant Goten and Trunks couldn't infiltrate the adult competition. The draw came as follows:

1. 18/Jewel

2. Piccolo/Shin

3. Angel/Spopovitch

4. Gohan/Kibito

5. Goku/Vegeta

6. Videl/Krillin

7. Viper/Hercule

8. Azure/Yamu

I nearly had a panic attack when I heard I would be fighting against Spopovitch. Then I remembered, DUH! I'm a whole lot stronger than that nitwit. I was about ready to laugh my head off when I heard that 18 would be fighting Jewel first. I knew the boy didn't have a chance.

"So, what do you think, Angel?" Videl asked as we suited up in our new gi. Mine was a very stylish blue with aqua accents and black boots. My black gloves remained on my hands and I tied my new aqua bandana tightly so it wouldn't fall off in my match with Spopovitch.

"I think that I am so dead," I said.

"Why? Spopovitch is weak, my dad said so!" she said, "And if he's weak to my dad, just think how weak he is to you!"

"He is weak no longer, Videl," I said tersely, "He is being controlled by Babadi. Sent here to gather energy. If I was not here, you'd be fighting him, not me. And you would lose, miserably."

"You mean he isn't weak anymore? That he works for the guy who is going to release Buu?" she asked.

"He was taken under Babadi's spell, yes," I answered.

"So that monster that killed Goten is going to be released here by the guy who is controlling those two?" Bra asked in clarification.

"Yeah. Right on the button," I said grimly. Then my face brightened, "But let's have a little fun with this."

"All right! Now that's the attitude I want to hear!" Bra smiled broadly, "Let's show these boys that there are some new fighters in town!"

"You go that right, sister," I smirked, "One for all!"

"And all for one!" they answered me as we placed our hands together.

"We are the three Saiyan Girls and we've got more than Saiyan rage on our side," Videl said with a grin. She had heard the complete story of the Saiyans from me a long time ago.

"Let's kick some boys' butts!" Bra said happily. She had learned long ago how to act more like a 13 year old because she would be one until her next birthday, in which she'll turn 14. (DUH!) We went outside and met with Goku and Goten. We were waiting on the others.

As soon as the others joined us, I stepped back and stood between Videl and Azure. Videl stood next to Gohan. Viper walked along next to Bra. Goku and Goten walked in front of us. Trunks, Vegeta, 18, and Krillin walked behind us.

"Excuse me, Miss Videl, but how do you judge your father's competition this year?" asked a reporter as a mike was shoved in her face.

"I think he hasn't got a chance against Viper," Videl grinned, "Or me, for that matter." The reporter's eyes went wide.

"So you think your father is going to lose in the first round? How do you think you'll fare, Videl?" he asked as he regained his composure.

"I think that I have a chance of beating Krillin, but it's slim," she replied.

"Who is Krillin, anyway?" asked the reporter.

"Hey, Krillin, come here!" Videl shouted. He came forward and stood next to Videl and me.

"Him?!" Asked the reporter in complete shock.

"Hey, man, size don't matter," I shouted, "Hey, Trunks!" I waited for the little boy.

"This kid packs a better punch than I used to, man," I pointed downwards, "If it weren't for his father and my friend Azure here, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today. Now scram, we've got to sign in." He nodded shakily and ran off.

"You deal with those guys better than I do," Videl said, "Come on, before they start the Junior Division." We nodded and double our speed so that we reached the main arena. Trunks, Goten, and Bra met with the other kids and we sat on the high wall overlooking the stadium. They started the Junior Division immediately.

(Okay, I've no clue about the announcer's name, so I'm just going to call him Ace, got it?)

"OK, people! Unlike the adult tournament, the junior division has no qualifying round, which means that all 37 of these young fighters will get to test their might in the ring," Ace said proudly into the mike, "Our first match of the day..." The rest of the Junior Division went by in a blur until Goten and Bra stepped into the ring for the semifinals.

"Okay. In this match we have the lovely 13-year-old Bra and the 7 year old wonder, Goten," Ace said, "These two fighters have been training together for the past five months, but neither are certain who will win this match. Whoever loses will receive 3 million zeni and whoever wins goes on to battle Trunks, whom both of them know very well. Let the match begin!" Bra and Goten dropped to fighting stances.

"Okay, Goten," Bra said sweetly, "Let's see just how hard core you can go."

"Bra you are so dead," Goten said in a rare show of toying with his opponent. They launched towards each other and punched one another in the jaw, causing their arms to link. Bra quickly recovered and swung Goten in a round house kick. He flew across the ring but quickly stopped himself. He flew back and knocked her in the jaw and they began a punch-punch kick-kick blocking combo that most eyes could not make out. Mine watched them carefully and I saw that Bra was more likely to win the match. 

Though they were evenly matched, Bra's arms and legs were longer, faster, and more accurate than Goten's. He was a bit more sloppy when he became desperate.

"Goten, relax!" I shouted through cupped hands. He relaxed a little and his punches and kicks began to become more accurate and focused now that he was more relaxed and care-free.

"Their doing well for a couple of kids," Azure said as he watched them closely.

"What do you expect? They've been training specially hard over the past months," I said, "As have we."

"Greetings, Goku," said a smooth voice. I turned and almost yelped when I saw Shin and Kibito.

"Hey, your name is Shin, right?" Goku asked cheerfully.

"Yes, of course," he answered. His voice was soft but I knew him too well to know that he was masking his worry.

"My dear, is something troubling you?" Shin asked, pointing the question to me.

"Yes, but..." my voice trailed off.

"You are afraid of me," he said, "Why?"

"I'm not sure," I said hesitantly. Azure stared at me strangely.

"I will see you in our match, Piccolo," Shin said as he turned to leave, "May I speak to you alone, young lady?"

"Sure, Shin," I replied, "No problem." Azure was about to follow but I held up my arm to let him know I was all right. This was not going to be easy.

"Young lady, what is troubling you?" Shin asked, "I know that you do know what it is."

"I know what is to happen today, Supreme Kai," I replied, "And I know that you wish to stop Babadi as much as I do. I know you can read minds, so why don't you so I don't have to explain it verbally."

"You are very knowledgeable, Angel of the Dragon," Shin said as he finished, "But why did you come here?"

"I came because my world is plagued by Buu," I answered, "This time you and the others are powerless to stop him." 

"Thank you, Angel," he said, "You have told me what you know. Go back to the others and do not reveal who I truly am."

"Yes, sir," I bowed and walked back to the others. Goten had lost and now Trunks had just lost. Bra was the winner.

"Well, Hercule, why don't you come on out, please?" Ace asked. I slapped my forehead in disbelief.

"They are still going to let Bra fight Hercule?" I asked with an amused tone.

"Would all the adult tournament fighters please come and wait for your turn to fight?" Ace said as Hercule came outside and walked up the stairs. I walked into the waiting area just outside the ring and everyone followed.

I looked at 18 who was simply frowning the way she normally did. I saw a small smile creep onto her lips.

"An easy fight," she said as she waited patiently for the announcer to call her name. She had received a gi from Chi-chi as well. It was made of denim blue material and she wore a bandana around her neck. Red, in remembrance of her brother. She wore a plain white T-shirt beneath it. Her brown shoes did not tap the ground as most of us would have been doing.

I smiled briefly as I watched Bra punch Hercule lightly, ever so lightly. She had used her powers to weaken her punches to that of a human.

But that didn't mean her hits were weak against Hercule. He blocked each one just barely and he did so a little awkwardly. Soon, she got him in a headlock and was whispering in his ear.

His eyes widened with disbelief and I had a pretty good idea what she was saying.

Bra unhooked her arms from around his neck and kicked underneath him, making him fall to the ground with a thud that my sensitive ears picked up faintly.

Her hands wrapped around his legs as she lifted him from the ground and tossed him, effortlessly, over the side of the ring.

"Great kid," Hercule laughed, "Very strong. She actually beat me! And a girl at that!" He laughed his very hideous roaring laughter as he exited the ring. Bra strode confidently into the waiting area and approached us.

"They still think that Hercule let me win," She smirked, "Maybe we ought to get him to tell the truth, Gohan. The world deserves it more than you could imagine."

"No, please, don't," Gohan said as he put his fingers together nervously, "It'd kept all the reporters away from me."

She shrugged and said, "Where's Goten and Trunks?"

"They should be going up to join Chi-chi and Bulma in the stands," I told her, "If not, could you find them for me? If they are up there, get them down here. Tell Chi-chi it's almost time."

"Time?" Azure asked, "Time for what?"

"I shall tell you later, Azure," I said, "Have patience. It may not have been the Saiyans best trait but try and make it yours."

He nodded and looked outside.

"And now, let's get the first round of the adult tournament underway!" Ace shouted, "In this corner, we have Jewel, the thief of hearts. This is our lady's man. And in that corner we have the lovely and mysterious woman with a strange name, Number 18!"

Jewel strode with confidence up to 18 and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry, I'm married," 18 said flatly, "But I will give you all I've got."

"Or at least half of it," I joked, "Watch it, Jewel, she's pretty strong. Even though I'm stronger I can say with confidence she's way better than you."  
"What?!" he growled.

"Better hurry up, weakling," Krillin said in a jeering tone, "My wife doesn't have all day, you know." Jewel's eyes widened in disbelief. He quickly composed himself and walked outside. He blew kisses to the girls that screamed his name.

"Hey, I got your number, baby!" came several cat-calls directed towards Number 18. Her face twisted in disgust.

"Don't hurt him too bad, 18!" Krillin shouted, "Remember, you get disqualified if you kill him!"

She nodded and dropped to a fighting stance.

"Okay! Let the match begin!" Ace shouted. 18 immediately launched towards Jewel and kicked him in the stomach. His eyes went wide in surprise and pain. 

"Oh, she didn't kick him that hard," I smirked. Jewel was unable to continue, so 18 won the round.

"Piece of cake," 18 said as she returned. Her flat voice showed that she was not enjoying herself.  
"Piccolo and Shin, would you come on out, please!" Ace shouted. "In this corner, we have the odd looking man from so long ago, Piccolo. He has fought in this tournament before and has tied for strongest in the world. And in this corner, we have a new face in the ring, let's here it for Shin!" Piccolo bowed and then snapped his gaze up quickly.

I knew what was happening, what Piccolo was realizing.

"You'll know soon," Shin answered his thoughts, "I promise, you'll know soon."

Another long pause.

"I'm sorry," Piccolo said finally, "I give up." He walked steadily from the ring, his swift and powerful walk giving no answers as to why this had happened. But I knew.

"All right, then, would Angel and Spopovitch come to the ring," Ace said. I saw the glance that Spopovitch received from the Grand Kai. But I decided to listen to how they announced me instead.

"In this corner, we have the lovely Angel, who has been training under our very own Videl for the past five months. She is a beautiful and talented young lady, as I have also heard that she fights a little better than Videl herself!" The crowd gasped at this, "And in this corner we have Spopovitch, a man who has been seen at this tournament before. Let us see if he does any better than last time! Begin!" I dropped to my fighting stance and waited for Spopovitch to make the first move. My eyes locked onto his, which were blank and lost.

I knew what he had gone through. And I knew what would become of him. I sneered at him, a low growl forming in my throat.

He lashed out with a leg that I easily caught. He punched at me again and again, but every time to no avail.

He suddenly came from behind and pinned my arms and neck to the side. I couldn't get free! Not unless I powered up.

A tiny version of the device he had used on Gohan appeared in his hand. He stuck it in my arm and drained me of my energy. I grew limp in his arms. People all around saw it happen. But they didn't know what to make of it.

He grinned widely as he read the gauge. It was full. He kicked my side and I slipped over the edge of the stadium.

***

Azure was watching all of this, getting angrier by the minute.

"No!" he growled, "Angel. I'm coming. I'll help you." His anger caused him to power up and his bandana flew off his head in a flash of gold.

"No! Trunks, don't do it, Angel can take care of herself!" Bra shouted at him.

"Not any longer," He growled in a low tone, "She's been drained of her energy." He flew outside and raced to pick Angel up off the ground.

"Is she...okay?" Ace asked.

"Her energy is gone, but she is alive," Azure answered him. He kept up his Super Saiyan form so no one would recognize him.

"Spopovitch," Azure said in a low tone of voice that meant business, "Next time, it's you and me. And I'll win."

Spopovitch grinned at him as he raced into the locker rooms.

"Move aside, I'll assist her," Shin said.

"Who are you?" Azure growled.

"Trunks, that's no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai," Piccolo scolded. The shock on everyone's faces grew out with each word.

"What?! Angel said the Supreme Kai was going to be here, but I never guessed it was you!" Gohan shouted. Azure remained silent, as well as Bra and Viper.

"G-Gohan," I said in a weak voice. I had my voice back, at least.

"Listen. Go S-Super Saiyan. In fight. With Kibito..." My voice was weak and barely heard, even lower than a whisper, "I'll be fine, Kibito. Angel's Kiss." I pointed my weak ki at myself and everyone moved to stop me. But Azure stopped them all.

"Stop. She knows what she's doing," he said firmly.

"Are you certain?" Shin asked. He looked worried and I knew he was thinking I was killing myself.

"Yes. Watch," Azure answered him and smiled at me. I smiled back and continued to power the attack into my heart. The energy that remained in me enhanced and doubled again and again until finally I was up to full strength again.

"Where on Earth did you find such a good attack, Angel?" Piccolo barely breathed his shock.

"From within," I smiled at Azure, "Thank you. For telling them."

"All right, folks," Ace said, "For the fourth match, we have Kibito, also a new face, and Gohan, the son of the former champion, Goku! Let the match begin!"

"All right," Gohan said, "This is for you, Angel." He began his power up slowly. His eyes glowed their eerie aqua green. The golden ki flames licked his body as his hair slowly turned the rich golden color.

I watched as the Supreme Kai held Gohan still. Then as Spopovitch and Yamu grabbed a hold of him and drained him of his energy.

I winced as the energy disappeared completely, making Gohan almost dead.

"No!" Videl shouted and raced forward, "Gohan!" Her arms were caught by Goku and she was held there.

"You must stay back," Shin warned. 

"Their killing him!" Videl shot back.

"No, they're not, Videl," I said softly with a hand on her shoulder, "Gohan will be fine. But this world is what I fear for."

"Are you sure?" Videl asked finally.

"Yes. Look at me, Videl!" I said with a gentle laugh, "I'm just fine, see! They did the same thing to me! It just makes him very, very weak, no worries."

"All right," she sighed.

"Now what happens?" Goku asked Shin.

"I follow them to see where they are taking Gohan and Angel's energy," Shin replied, "If you want to know what's going on, you must come with me. Kibito will take care of Gohan."

"I will stay with Gohan, Goku," I said, "All of you go with the Supreme Kai."

"I'll stay with you, Angel," Azure said.

"Me too." Videl. Of course.

"Okay, it's settled," I said, "The rest of you, go. If we find Bra, Goten, and Trunks, they'll come with us."

They nodded and took to the sky after the Supreme Kai.

"The Dream's Curse," I whispered softly.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"This has always been a dream for me," I answered softly, "But it always has a down side to it. This is it. Letting certain events happen that need to."

"A grave responsibility," Kibito commented. He placed his hands over Gohan's chest and powered his energy into him, restoring Gohan's energy.

***

Ooh, getting a little scared here. I don't know how this is going to end, I haven't decided. So I'm going to write several different endings and choose one of them to go with. Frustrating and time-consuming, but necessary. This'll take a while. I don't know why I made this chapter so long, but hey, it's all good.


	4. Little Details

I'm back. Did you miss me? Well, here it is, not the final part, but still. As before, this does not belong to me and I make no money from it. Let us get on with it. 

Little Details.

***

Little Details

"Come on, Gohan," I said as soon as he woke up, "We must hurry and catch up with the others. I have something to warn them about that Supreme Kai forgot the first time." Videl, Azure, and Kibito nodded and we took off as fast as we could. Bra had returned, saying she couldn't find either boy.

I decided to leave her here, in case we needed a little reserve.

Kibito began explaining what was going on. As I knew Shin was doing also.

"So, Babadi is a wizard that is going to release Buu so he can torture Earth?" Gohan asked when he finished, "Angel's told us bits and pieces. Buu has destroyed her world, all of her dimension."

"And mine as well," Trunks put in. We both stared at the rushing ground below.

"You know what this monster can do," Kibito said, "But why do you rush head on to try and stop it?"

"Kibito, there's something you've got to learn about humans and Saiyans that have lived among humans," Gohan said with a laugh, "When we hear of a danger, we always face it head on. We want to get rid of it completely before we have to live in fear."

"That is a mistake I made in my time," Trunks said beside me, "I ran from the androids, always trying to get stronger than them so I could defeat them. Emotion is a game evil loves to play with."

"I agree," I said softly, "Villains always go for the heart, the source of emotion. Even Vegeta has a melted heart now from hanging around Earth so long. Piccolo has a defense in him for the ones he loves as well. Friends and family bind us together, making us stronger if we fight for those we love. Love is a strong tool."

"I agree as well," Videl added in, "Love is the basis on which humans survive."

"I didn't realize friendships bind as well as strengthen," Kibito said, "Maybe I should learn the human philosophy a little more after this is over. If we win."

"Don't worry, Kibito," I said, "As long as we can prevent Babadi from freeing Buu, we should be fine."

"Come, we must increase our speed," Kibito said, "They are further in front of us than I thought." We nodded and sped up.

"Why does this all of the sudden remind me of The Ties That Bind?" I asked. (Okay, guys, let's pause a sec. The Ties That Bind is a Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice book. Its about Qui-Gon and a Jedi Mistress named Tahl. They are in love and that is the tie that binds them together. Obi-Wan also has many ties that bind him to his many friends, including a fellow Jedi Apprentice named Bant. Its about friends and love. Just a side note. Back to the story.)

"I don't know," Trunks shrugged, "I don't know what that is."

"It's a book from a very famous space opera," I replied, "It was called Star Wars. Within that world, there is something called the Force, which binds and connects all living things. The Jedi harness the Force and become very strong. They use lightsabers as weapons, but try not to kill where it is unnecessary."

"A good policy, right?" Videl asked.

I nodded, "Unfortunately, the galaxy is ruled by a common group called the Senate, and many of them believe that the Jedi should not exist at all. Which leads to their extinction with the exception of three, one bad, two good but way too old. They teach one kid named Luke Skywalker who is the son of the bad one. The bad one is eventually destroyed but he is good in the end. Now Luke is the only one left."  
"That sounds like a good story," Videl said with a laugh.

"It is. Or was, I should say," I looked down, "It disappeared with my dimension."

"Look, there they are!" Gohan shouted and my head snapped up again.

"Hey, Dad!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan! It's about time you caught up. Hey, Angel, Videl, Trunks, where's the little guys?" Goku rambled out.

"The little guys weren't to be found," I answered, "We decided to leave them as the cavalry."

"What's a cavalry?" Goku asked. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Backup, Goku," I said.

"Why?"

"Never mind!" I said. I should have known Goku wouldn't understand the meaning of the word.

"We must be careful," Shin said calmly, "They are dangerous."

"Sounds like this Babadi is pretty strong," Goku said.

"His power lies in his magic," Shin said sternly, "Without it, no he isn't very strong. But with it, he can make warriors of great standards come under his control."

"Such as Dabura?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose Dabura could come under his control," Shin said with a look to me, "Why do you say that, Angel?"

"Because in the alternate timeline, he was," I replied, "And there is a great possibility that he is in this one as well."

His eyes widened in surprise, "This changes everything. If he can get a strong creature like Dabura under his spell, then what's to say he can't get others under it as well?"

"No. Only those pure of heart can fight against Babadi's evil magic," I replied, "Unfortunately, I've only seen a small fraction of what goes on after this point. I am unsure if Gohan is able to defeat Dabura. And I suspect that Vegeta or Piccolo might come under his spell. I am uncertain. The extent of my knowledge is based upon a television show from my own world."

"Can you tell us what happens up to the point you don't know?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," I took a deep breath, "When you arrive, you hide behind a stand of rocks. Videl has

dropped out because she didn't receive training and could not fly as fast as Kibito or Gohan. There are seven of you. Only four go inside the ship. Kibito is destroyed by Dabura after you realize that they knew you were up here the whole time. Krillin and Piccolo are turned to stone after Dabura spits upon them. Goku and Gohan rush into the ship even after the Supreme Kai asked them to wait.

"Vegeta quickly follows after explaining to the Supreme Kai that patience was not always your strongest virtue. You are told that there are 3 fighters you must defeat before reaching Babadi. Neither Babadi nor Dabura can understand why you are so strong, mostly because they think you're human. They send a fighter named Pui Pui first and you play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who gets to fight at what level.

"Vegeta fights and wins over Pui Pui easily and you advance to the next level where Goku fights a monster named...named...Man, I can't think of it, but it's a monster that eats light energy. The third and final level goes to Gohan, who is to fight Dabura. Dabura meditates the majority of the day, leaving everyone restless. The last image I am certain of is Dabura glowing with evil energy. That is as far as I know for certain.

"The only reason I knew about the Super Saiyan levels is the Internet, which doesn't always have the most reliable information," I finished sheepishly.

"In other words, it's an easy fight until we have to fight Dabura, correct?" Shin asked.

"Right. But I don't know how it'll turn out now that we have more fighters," I replied, "Maybe we'll win the fight with Dabura, who knows? Maybe he's only as strong as Frieza or Cell were."

"I think not," said Shin softly, "Dabura is the King of the Demons, who knows how strong he is?"

"We won't know until we try," I said in a tone that was gruff and firm but still held my worries.

"Now I'm glad Trunks, Goten, and Bra aren't coming," Viper whispered to himself.

"Me too, Viper, me too," I said. He still wanted to be called Viper so we wouldn't confuse him or Gohan.

"There's the stand of rocks, guys," I said, "We still have to follow the other plan as if we didn't know what was going on."

"This is true," Piccolo spoke up, "If we don't, they'll have more time to set Buu free." Trunks nodded his encouragement to the plan and we dropped down.

"Mask your ki," I said, "Make them believe that we think we are hidden." They complied and I turned my eyes to the scene below. They were too far away for me to hear their words, but I could see well enough to know what was happening.

Spopovitch blew up. Yamu raced from the scene and Pui Pui killed him.

"You didn't tell us they killed their own men," Videl said in disgust. She sounded a little ill.

"Sorry," I whispered sadly, "It was a mistake to bring so many."

"The little details are not important, Angel," Trunks said to me, "Don't worry." I nodded and watched as Pui Pui and Babadi went inside.

"Get ready, guys," I said, "I don't know what'll happen now." They nodded. In the blink of an eye, Dabura had flown up and was firing a ki blast in Kibito's face.

"Kibito!" Gohan shouted.

"Kibito, no!" Shin shouted as well. Many cries of protests were heard as Kibito disappeared forever.

"You demon!" I shouted, "This will not happen again!" I punched out at him, as did Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta.

"No!" I cried out. He had spit several times, each landing on a different person.

Only Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Videl, Shin, and I remained. I screamed and raced towards the reappeared Babadi and knocked one of the containers out of his hand. I grinned, as I had just destroyed the container that held my pure energy. Babadi was enraged.

"I give you one chance to run," Dabura's evil voice flooded my senses as he flew past with a snide look on his pink face. He swooped into the ship, Babadi in tow.

"Piccolo, Krillin, no! Not again," I sobbed, as I stared at the statues that had once been my friends. "And this time Viper was added to the list!"

"Come on, Angel," Trunks said, "Is there a way to change them back?"

"Yes," I answered darkly, bitterly, "Destroy Dabura. Which is exactly what we'll do. I am not going to lose my friends to those monsters again." I took to the air and headed for the ship.

"Angel, wait!" Shin shouted after me, "It's safer for all of us if you just wait right here!"

"I know of their plans, Supreme Kai," I answered in a tone I rarely use. One of anger and rage, darkness tinting my tender voice. I was a force to be reckoned with when I got angry, "He will pay. And he will pay dearly."

I flew into the ship's hatch, Trunks hot on my tail. Goku, Gohan, and Videl followed not far behind. Vegeta flew casually up to meet us as well.

"They are fools," Shin grumbled but he followed us all the same.

***

"They are such fools," Babadi sneered as he watched the six remaining humans (Or so he thought) arrive on Level 1.

"And they even brought the Supreme Kai with them," He smirked, "How pleasant. Why don't you go on ahead and meet them, Pui Pui." 

Pui Pui nodded and waited for the outer door to close.

***

"Once inside, we cannot escape this ship without defeating Babadi!" Shin scolded us as though we were small children.

"Well, that is what we came to do, isn't it?" Goku said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Shin sighed as he waited for one of the minions to appear.

"Hey, I thought there would actually be a fight in here," Vegeta snarled impatiently.

"There is, Vegeta," I said calmly, dangerously. My normal calming voice had disappeared, replaced with one that was full of the anger, hurt, and sorrow that filled my body with acute adrenalin, "They just want to keep us waiting."

"They're doing a good job of it," Videl scowled as she sat down on the floor.

"The little details do matter, Trunks," I said, remembering his words from earlier, "They matter a lot." He nodded, afraid of my very voice. My name was Angel of the Dragon for my voice. If I wanted to calm a person, I could. But if I wanted to scare people half to death, I could do that oh, so easily.

"Do you think there are more levels on this ship?" Vegeta asked.

"We'll go with the order of the previous battle until we find out," I growled to him, "You will fight first." He smirked and nodded. We sat back and waited for the door to open. I smiled when I saw Pui Pui step through.

"Well, well, well," I said in an arrogant tone, "If it isn't Pui Pui, the one who will defeat us all?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, how'd you know, brat?" he spat out.

"I know everything," I said mysteriously, "Go ahead, Vegeta." In motioned with my hand for Vegeta to fight. He smirked and mouthed a few words that were unclear to me. Probably some foreign language I'd never heard before.

Pui Pui was easily defeated, as I soon found out.

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully, "You beat him faster this time. A good thing. I do not wish to allow Majin Buu any extra time to hatch." 

"That was pretty smart of you, though," the Supreme Kai commented me, "When you broke the container with your energy. It took courage."

"Like I said, the little details matter," I said with a smirk, "But the problem is, Gohan's energy alone filled that gauge half full."

"Buu is already at half power?!" the Supreme Kai squeaked.

"Yes, I am afraid to say it, but Gohan is that powerful," I said with a bowed head.

"Yeah, Angel," Gohan placed a hand on my shoulder, "But if it weren't for you, Buu would already be awake. You are stronger than me." I looked into his obsidian eyes and smiled my sweet, gentle way.

Then my brows knitted together into a frown.

"Yes, but there is now no telling what my presence alone will do," I sighed, "Mirai Trunks wouldn't be here, neither would Mirai Gohan or Bra, all three of them would be dead and gone. Videl would never have received this much training, in fact she would have barely known how to fly. Gohan would be some dopey super hero named the Great Saiyaman with an even stupider suit. Goten and Trunks wouldn't nearly be this strong."

"Yes, but this changes things for the better, doesn't it?" Gohan asked while he scratched his head.

"I don't know, Gohan," I answered wistfully, "I truly do not know."

The next monster came out. (I don't know the monster's name. Help?)***

Goku defeated the monster with ease and we dropped down to level three.

"Okay, this is the part where Babadi gets desperate and sends out Dabura," I told them, "But beyond that, I don't know."

"Looks like it's guess work from here on out," Videl said with a grin. I sighed and lowered my head.

"Hey, brat," Vegeta snarled, "You got us this far. Take pride in what you've done!" I looked up at him in surprise.

In all truth, I had seen what happens next. I just didn't want to reveal the awful truth that Vegeta does.

I broke down into tears. I couldn't help it. It was too much to bear on my lost, angry, and torn soul. Vegeta was being kind. To me. When he was about to commit an incredible crime, one that I have not yet forgiven him completely of.

Trunks knelt to my level and lifted my chin. I sniffed as tears rolled freely down my cheeks.

"You know what happens beyond this point, don't you?" He said softly. I nodded and choked on a sob.

"She does? That's why she's crying?" Gohan asked in surprise. I stared at Vegeta, long and hard. My eyes bore into his with anger and passion mixed together to drive me mad.

"Yes," I said hoarsely, "It is what Vegeta did that worries me most."

All eyes turned towards the Saiyan Prince.

"But it is not entirely his fault," I said and wiped the tears from my eyes, "He doesn't understand. You don't understand human philosophy completely, do you, Vegeta?"

He shook his head, slowly.

"You are jealous," I said. His eyes widened in disbelief, but he nodded.

"You are jealous of Goku, or as you put him, Kakarott," I accused. His somber eyes told me he was guilty of all crimes I accused of him.

"But why would Vegeta do something completely awful just because he's jealous of me?" Goku asked in his innocent tone.

"Vegeta, no matter how hard you are on yourself, you are a Saiyan Prince," I said and stepped towards him, "You are innocent of those you killed. It was not your destiny to become the first Super Saiyan, but your destiny is to become the Super Saiyan of the true legend."

"What do you mean, true legend?" he asked softly, not daring to breath, but having to.

"The true legend speaks of unimaginable power. But the key words in the legend are 'Uncontrollable power.' Super Saiyan Level 5 is the Ultimate Saiyan. There's nothing beyond it. Because once you reach that level, you cannot control yourself. Your urge to kill is so great that you must kill yourself before you can lay it to rest." I sighed, "That is why I worry about you most of all. Because of your jealousy of Goku, you are still impure in your heart. But you must fight it, you are pure in your heart now, you are innocent! Everyone around you forgives you of what you've done, you are innocent!" My voice screamed in his ears, louder and louder with each word.

"I am innocent," Vegeta repeated slowly, "Because I have been forgiven."

"Yes!" I said, "It doesn't matter that Goku tore your pride up all those years ago, it doesn't matter that he became Super Saiyan first, it doesn't matter that he defeated the killer of your race instead of you, it doesn't matter that his son as a mere boy became stronger than you. It does not matter anymore! The past is the past and there's nothing you can do to change it! And Goku may have you at brute strength, but let me tell you, mister, you are the crafty one. You come up with better attacks, you are greater than he is in mind power! And in the real world, bud, that's all that matters is brain power."

"Dad, what she's trying to say is that everyone has their weaknesses," Trunks said, "But everyone has their strengths too."

"What is your weakness, then, child?" Vegeta asked sullenly. I was stunned by his question. But I answered without hesitation.

"I am shy," I answered, "I, for some strange reason, cannot do anything when under a normal situation. It is under war pressure that I become strong."

"You are weak in the normal things of life?" Gohan asked with a scratch on his head.

"Only among true friends can I truly be myself," I smiled, "And you guys are truly friends."

*** 

Whoa, getting in deep here. Can Angel really help the situation? Okay, to those that have already seen the full Buu saga, I'm sorry if I don't have all the facts straight, but I have only seen up to a certain point, as the girl in the story has. I'm sort of waiting for the next two movies so I can at least have a few of the facts straight. 


	5. A Saiyan's Pride

I'm back and have seen two new movies. I'm going to try and keep the story straight, but with all the changes that it has already gone through, who knows? Who knows where this is going? Even I don't know, it's a tell-as-I-go story. *shrugs* I guess I don't plan these things, I just start typing or writing. Then check for errors.

This one's called A Saiyan's Pride. I liked it a lot when I first read it over. It tells a little about the truth about Vegeta's past, or really, my view of his past.

***

A Saiyan's Pride

Vegeta looked numbly at Angel, who had once again collapsed onto the floor in tears. Her words had pierced his heart in a way he'd never had before. Even Bulma had been unable to awaken this part of him. The righteous part.

He realized what he had done. He realized that he had been an absolute jerk to everybody who ever tried to help him. Even his mate had found difficulty in penetrating his hurt and anger. He tilted his head back and roared, paying no heed to the others around him.

He had found his destiny.

He had become what no warrior had possibly even considered on his home planet. He had found love in Bulma. A friendly rival in Goku. And more friends than he could have dreamed of. Not even his best friend as a little boy had been this friendly.

Despite what most think of Vegeta-sei, it was a kind and open place. It was a place of love and emotion. But this was shielded away from the royalty. To them, they were all powerful. And Vegeta had grown up thinking that. Until Frieza broke this treaty with his father and kidnapped him and Nappa and a few other choice saiyans to work for him. And despite his promise, he destroyed Vegeta-sei, killing millions.

That's why Goku was so kind. Not because he had hit his head as a boy, but because it was usual saiyan nature. The only thing the bump on Goku's head had done was make him forget his saiyan commands and name. And practically everything else.

The conquering of other worlds was part of Frieza's plan of conquest all over the universe. The weaker Saiyans were sent to other planets so they would stay out of the King and Frieza's ways. Vegeta had called them 'pests' as a young child, misunderstanding the purpose these weaker Saiyans had.

I sighed and attempted to stand. I could not. Trunks reached a hand down and leveled me onto his shoulders.

"Do you see it now, Vegeta?" I asked in a raspy voice, "Do you see what was really going on?"

"Yes," he whispered under his breath and stared at the ground, "And I'd...I'd like to apologize. To everyone. For being such a jerk. I'm such an idiot to not have seen it." He looked into my eyes and smiled. A real smile, not that smirk he constantly wore, "It took a young girl to help me see the truth. Thank you, Angel." Everyone but me gaped at the Saiyan Prince. They were definitely not used to Vegeta apologizing, thanking, or smiling in any way, shape, or fashion, so I didn't really blame them.

I smiled and quietly thanked Trunks for helping me. I stood up on my own now.

My smile dropped the instant I saw the movement. The door slid open slowly, revealing the creature within. The white cape. The pink, light magenta colored skin. I had always wondered why Akira Toriyama had made all his bad guys so girly. I guess it was to make them funny. Cell seemed to be the only exception to this rule.

A cold chill washed over me the instant his face appeared.

"Attack," he said coolly, "All of you at once."

Gohan turned to me. 

"You fight him for now," I told him, "The rest of us will jump in if we don't think you can handle. You have been out of practice for about 7 years." He winced as Goku looked at him strangely.

"You mean you didn't train at all?" Goku asked, "Not until Angel got here?"

"Yeah," he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"It was mostly the fact that Chi-chi upped his studies," I said sorrowfully, "It is not his fault. He didn't know." I shrugged my shoulders. I looked over at Dabura, who growled slightly at me. I was stopping Gohan from attacking him and he was already agitated that we weren't all going to attack him at once.

"Fine." Gohan said and turned his attention back to Dabura. As they fought heavily, I thought seriously. If Gohan could have trained during those seven years, Dabura would be mincemeat in minutes.

But this was not the case, I knew all too well. But I decided to give Gohan a chance for it anyway, seeming how he had been training a little longer than he had in the show. I smiled. Because of me. Because of my presence, Gohan had trained himself to become about even with his old ki level when he fought Cell.

I looked at Videl. She was looking at Gohan nervously, I could tell. She was worried for him. Even though her pride would not allow her, she still loved him and the signs were obvious.

Gohan kicked off against Dabura, flying left and right around him. Babadi had sent us to another world as planned ahead of time.

I smirked as I watched. Gohan may have been out of practice for seven years, but that extra training we had done for the tournament had made all the difference. Dabura threw punch after punch, slashed at him with his sword, blasted as many blasts that were possible, but Gohan was still the triumphant winner.

I sensed Babadi panic. I grinned widely. I knew that Krillin, Piccolo, and Viper were outside, waking up.

The floor opened up and we descended down into the depths of the ship. Babadi stood off to a corner, hiding behind four girls. I blinked once. Twice. Those girls. I knew who they were. But they weren't of this plane.

"I see you've discovered my small talent now, Miss Angel," he cackled sweetly, "I have gone to other dimensions and picked out the most evil people that I could find." He cackled wildly.

"The Amazon Quartet," I whispered to myself. His words were like swords cutting into my flesh.

"Who are they, Angel?" Trunks asked. He stared at the barely-dressed girls with narrowed, angry eyes.

"The Amazon Quartet," I answered, "From a show known as Sailor Moon. They steal your dreams and toy with them. They enjoy toying with people's minds. I didn't know that they fought Martial Arts, though." 

"We don't girlie," Jun-Jun grinned wildly, "We are all magic, just like our master Babadi. But we don't need it." Pura-Pura nodded in agreement.

"Let's play," the blue-haired one giggled(I forgot her name and I'm not sure if the other two are correct. Help? Please?). 

"I think not," I grinned. I whipped out my computer and began typing furiously. I waved bye to the others as Trunks and I disappeared.

"What happened just now?" Jun-Jun asked with wide eyes and even wider mouth.

***

Trunks yelled as he reappeared.

"Angel!" He shouted once he and I were completely in and of the world I had taken him to, "What did you do this time? Why did you do that?"

"Calm down, Trunks," I giggled, "I just put us in the Sailor World. Help me find two cats, one black and the other white, with a crescent moons on their foreheads. They should be around here somewhere.

"Where are we again? The Sailor World? What's that?" He asked as he looked under a trash can.

"Yeah. It's where the Sailor Scouts are and where the Amazon Quartet are from," I answered as I searched as well. We were standing in front of the Video Arcade.

"Hi," said a voice behind me, "Are you two lost? What's your names?" I turned around and saw the boy named Andrew.

"Hi, no, we aren't lost," I said sheepishly, "We're looking for two cats. Um...A girl named Serena asked us to help her look for them. Their names are Artemis and Luna, have you seen them, sir?"

"Well, yeah," He answered with a smile, "Strange, Serena knows they come into the back and drink milk sometimes. What's your name, I didn't quite catch it."

"This is Angel," Trunks stepped in, "And my name is Trunks. Nice to meet you, Mr..." he let it hang off for Andrew to say his name.

"Andrew," he smiled, "And any friend of Serena's is a friend of mine. Come on in, Artemis and Luna are drinking milk in the employee room. I'll get them for you." He left us in the arcade room and soon returned with Artemis and Luna.

The two cats looked on in wonderment as I accepted Luna and Trunks Artemis.

"Thank you, Andrew," I said with a smile, "I'll tell Serena to thank you later too, all right?" Luna took a double take but thank goodness Andrew did not catch it. Trunks and I left and rounded the corner into a deep alley.

"Luna, Artemis, I'm sorry," I said in a hissing whisper. They did not answer, just held their ears back in an angry way. "I know you two can talk, so go on ahead, quit the act."

They looked at me in surprise then sank into crouches that meant they were about to pounce.

"Who are you?" Luna asked in a dangerously low tone, "Are you from the Nega-verse? Speak, girl."

"I'm sorry, OK, Luna?" I said, "My name is Angel and this is Trunks and we've come to ask you and the scouts assistance on another plane, different from this one." She blinked a few times, allowing my words to sink in.

"Are you of another world?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Trunks and I are half Saiyan, a race of very strong people," I answered, "We've plenty of time, but I'm afraid that if we don't hurry, someone will find us and you talking." She nodded solemnly.

"We will bring you to the scouts' meeting at the Temple," she whispered, "That will be in about an hour. In the meantime, we must find Serena." I smiled at her. A wistful look came across my face. 

"Is something wrong?" Artemis asked, the first time he had spoken to me.

"Yes," I whispered under my breath. I closed my eyes. Something was wrong, I could tell. I felt the wind on my neck, I opened my eyes but screwed them to only narrow slits. 

A scowl lit my features. I knew what was wrong.

I growled in frustration.

"That evil Babadi!" I hissed under my breath, "He's messing with the time continuum!"

"What does that mean, Angel?" Trunks asked hurriedly.

"It means we may not get back to the other dimension and it may unfreeze the time there!" I said in despair.

"Then we must move quickly," Luna said and darted her eyes around, "Is there any way to get all of the girls...I know!" She pawed at her collar and finally pressed the button she was looking for.

"Amy!" she shouted into the mic that extended from her collar.

"Luna? What is it, you almost never use your communicator!" Amy was panicking on the screen.

"I know, Amy," Luna said, "I don't have time to explain, tell the other girls to meet at the Temple, pronto! I'll be there shortly. Luna out."

"Got it! Amy out!" Amy shouted and raced off, not bothering to hang up the transmission. I looked up and saw Trunks beginning to take off.

"Trunks, no flying!" I scolded him.

"This is the fastest way, Angel," He said grimly. I sighed and lifted off after him. Luna's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Her mouth stretched into one of incomprehensible measures.

I laughed at the sight.

"That's the same way I reacted when I first saw Goku fly on TV!" I said with a laugh.

"Who's Goku?" Artemis asked from his standpoint in Trunks' arms.

"You'll meet him soon, I hope," I said with a mysterious grin, "He's kind of a hard person to explain. Vegeta, too."

"Who's Vegeta?" Luna asked.

"Remember how Trunks and I are half Saiyan?" I asked. They nodded. "Well, a while back, Vegeta was the Prince of the Saiyans. A guy named Frieza kidnapped him and sent him to Earth. Goku was sent to Earth as a little boy and grew up there. He was sent to destroy it, but got hit on the head and forgot literally everything. His adoptive Grandpa had to teach him everything and he is still kind of stupid to this day. Vegeta was a bad guy but became good when his 'mate' as he puts it, won him to the good side. Trunks is Vegeta's son, though this one is from the future of that time line. It gets kind of confusing with Chibi Trunks and Mirai Trunks around at the same time."

"I'll bet," Luna said with wide eyes.

"So, who's your father or mother," Luna asked, looking up at me with her eyes. I looked to the side and tried my hardest not to cry. But I did.

I nearly dropped Luna, but Trunks caught her in his arms. We flew on, but I was left to myself.

"What's wrong with her?" Artemis asked Trunks soberly.

"She has been through a lot," he answered and looked at her with tender eyes, "She wasn't born as a half Saiyan, she bio-engineered herself to be that way. And Goku's son's girlfriend, too. She's really smart, she came from a different dimension than ours. She knows about all the other dimensions because her world was the main one. Any made-up things, like my world, appear in a different dimension and are real. This is one of those dimensions, she said. She was able to harness this information and come to that world to warn them of a new threat, one she believed she could assist with. But her presence changed things dramatically. As did mine the first time I came back in time."

"So, she's from a world that has actually seen these events before?" Luna asked.

"Yes and no," he replied, "See, the monster we've come to ask help with has gone to her world and destroyed it. It is now only a black void. And then, he moved on to my branch of the Z world. And he's destroyed all buy myself, my sensei, and my little sister."

"Neither of you have a precise origin anymore?" Artemis asked. He looked at Luna. He smiled. They had found them.

The lost couple of the Silver Millennium. 

*Flash Back*

When Queen Serenity was sending her children back in time, she stopped at her younger daughter. Angel. Then she looked at the Prince from a Lost Race. She smiled at them both. They were so happy together. But so strong. Their strength was too much for the future Earth to handle, she decided.

She asked Luna, "What should I do with them?" Even as her kingdom crumbled around her, she was more worried with her children's safety than her own.

"Send them to another world, maybe?" Luna had asked her majesty.

"No, that won't do," Serenity thought aloud, "I know! Another dimension, one where they will be happy together." 

Only the Queen accidentally sent them to two separate dimensions. To be reborn without their memories, only to know that something here just was not right. Something was wrong. (This is my little theory over why our purple haired hero never married either Pan or Marron^.^`)

*End Flash Back*

Artemis smiled at Luna and they looked back at Angel. The reincarnated second daughter of Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium.

They sat back and waited until they were right over the Temple, where the scouts all waited outside. They were absolutely dumbfounded when Trunks landed with their two guardians in his arms and I landed and stood aside.

Trunks let the struggling cats down and they raced to their owners.

"Sailor business, scouts!" Luna told them, "Get inside, we'll explain there. Angel, Trunks, come with us."

"Are you sure about that, Luna?" Serena asked doubtfully.

"Just do it!" Luna screamed in her face. She whimpered and Rei came up and pushed me and Trunks inside, all the while yelling at Serena to knock it off. Though what was incomprehensible to me.

"So, what's up, Luna?" Rini asked when we were all inside Rei's bedroom.

"Well, I have a huge surprise for Angel and Trunks when they finish, but they need our help," Luna said quickly. I cocked my head at her, but began my story anyway.

"We came from another world to ask your assistance, scouts," I began, "I am Angel and this is Trunks. We are warriors from another plane, well, two separate planes anyway. Neither of us is from the plane we just came from, but who cares, we live there now."  
The others looked at me like I was crazy.

"We'll explain in better detail when we get the chance," I said.  
"And now my surprise," Luna grinned mysteriously. She leaped into a backwards flip, twice, each time a pendant appeared. One had an A on it with a halo that floated above it. The other had a T on it, with a small twist at the end of the top cross.

"You two are actually originating from this world in the past timeline," Luna said, "You were lovers. Trunks was a full blooded saiyan and you, Angel." She paused for effect, "You are Serena's little sister. Queen Serenity decided you were much too strong to go with Serena and the others so she decided to send you to another plane. Unfortunately, you went to two different planes instead of the same one. You were supposed to go to the Z world, Angel." I looked at her with wide eyes. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"So now I'm a Moon Princess?" I asked, "Wow, I just keep getting more and more titles, now don't I, Trunks?"

"Yeah, me too," he said, "First I'm a pair of swimming Trunks and now I'm a Saiyan Prince. What next, I'm Santa Claus?" I laughed at his small joke, but I picked up the pendant with an A on it. He picked up the one with a T.

"Try it out, Angel," Artemis urged. I smiled down at the white cat and nodded.

"What do I say?" I asked.

"Angel of the Dragon," Luna answered sweetly, "And Trunks, you say Prince of the Dragon." I nodded and lifted the pendant above my head and shouted the words, "Angel of the Dragon!" I closed my eyes and it came to me what I should do. I extended my arms, now dancing with light. In a burst of fire, my arms had a pair of biker-style black gloves that covered up to my elbow. 

My legs lifted elegantly and a pair of black boots appeared, though these ended at the top of my ankles.

An aqua green shirt appeared, tight on my body, with a sailor-suit type neckline that ended in a blue bow.

Instead of the typical fuku skirt, a pair of tight flaming pants appeared. Around the bottom and snaking up was a green dragon, much like Shenlong.

Another bright flash of light brought a blue bandana around my head, with a glowing golden A and a halo above that on the front. My tiara was much like my now-discovered-to-be older sister's. A golden crescent moon glittered in the center, and the rest glittered as well, though not as brightly as the moon.

I opened my eyes and saw that Trunks wore something similar to mine. His pants were not the red, orange, and yellow flames that mine were, but were violet, navy blue, and sky blue in the order of bottom to top. He also had a snaking dragon, though on then opposite pant leg of mine. His shirt was blue and his bandana aqua green.

"Think my shirt would match my eyes, Dragon Prince?" I asked with a giggle.

"Not really, Dragoness," he answered. Those were our sailor forms, I realized, much like Serena's and Darien's in a few ways.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked, "You guys have blue eyes."

"Not when we transform," I said in contrary.

"Transform?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Should we show them?" I asked. I was giddy with excitement.

"Yeah, show us," Mina said with a grin.

"Okay," I shrugged. I powered up. I let a growl escape my throat that climaxed into a loud roar. The scouts trembled in fear when I finally looked at them in the Super Saiyan Level 2 form.

"W-Wh-What is that?" Serena trembled.

"Y-Yeah," Rini agreed, still clutching her ears in fear.

"Super Saiyan Level 2," I answered, "Once thought impossible till Goku got it."

"Who is Goku?" Mina asked, "You still haven't given us any details."

"Its all in a Saiyan's Pride," I answered with a grim smile.

***

Well, what'd ya'll think? Okay? Great? Stupid? Too Dramatic? E-mail me at angelfortrunks@yahoo.com to give me any ideas or changes.


	6. Expect The Unexpected

I'm back again! Woo hoo, this is growing and growing into the wildest ride I've ever had! First I'm a genius from our Earth, then I'm half-Saiyan, then I'm Serena's little sister reincarnated. Is this story wild or what? Let's get this going, now. This one's called Expect the Unexpected.

****

Expect The Unexpected

I grinned at the scouts with practiced ease.

"Okay, we've not much time to explain, let's get to the Z dimension first," I typed away as Trunks gave them the run-down on what was happening in the other dimension.

"So this Babadi character got the Amazon Quartet to fight for him?" Rei asked once he finished.

"Right, Rei," I said. I had gone back to my original form a while ago and was now done typing what I needed, "Okay, guys, I've given you a little more power, but only 200 points. This'll feel a little weird the first time. Oh, Rini, you want to be a few years older?"

"Sure!" she said with a vigorous shake of her head.

"All right, that's what I thought," I laughed. I typed it in at the end.

"Hey, Artemis, Luna, you two want to be scouts too? You'll only be as strong as Rini is," I warned them. They widened their eyes in surprise.

"You can do that?" Luna asked in a whispered tone.

"Yep," I smiled.

"Do it," Artemis said without another moments hesitation. I nodded and typed it in. 

"Ready?" Everyone nodded and I pressed the button. As the light swept up our bodies, I said, "This'll be a little bumpy!"

By this time, both Trunks and I were used to the transformation, but the others definitely were not. We reappeared in exactly the same spot as before, with Jun-Jun pointing to the spot where we had once stood. It looked as though I had frozen the screen on my TV. 

Then it was as if someone had pressed "Play".

"Ach!" Babadi snarled, "I was unable to still the time stream long enough!"

"That's right, Babadi," I said with a grim smile, "And now, we've got a surprise for you. Ready, guys?"

"Ready," Serena said. I turned to see Luna and Artemis, still studying their new bodies.

"Are you two prepared to use your new moon bodies?" I asked.

"Moon? What's going on, Angel?" Goku asked, scratching his head, "You leave and then you return with a bunch of little girls and one boy." Darien wasn't there.

"Trunks and I went to the Sailor World, where magic mostly rules," I said with a smile, "These 'little girls' are much stronger in magic than Babadi. At least I think so. And now, Trunks and I are magic as well as muscle. Let's go, guys. Angel of the Dragon!" I cried out. Trunks was a few steps behind me and then Serena and the others.

The Z soldiers, Amazon Quartet, and Babadi all looked at us in surprise. I suppose he wasn't expecting Trunks and I being scouts or Luna and Artemis being moon people.

I grinned at the in my Dragoness form.

"Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again," I said grimly, "Expect the unexpected. Moon Angel's Kiss!" I fired the ki with the powerful magical mixture within it at the Amazon Quartet and watched them disappear with satisfying screams.

"Everyone together or it won't work!" I shouted, "Fire at the ugly ball! Ready?" I powered up to Super Saiyan Level 2, Trunks in quick persuit, followed by the other Z warriors. 

"Ready, Dragoness," my Dragon Prince answered my voice. I smiled at him.

"Ready!" came the chorus of the scouts. Not two seconds behind them came the chorud of the Z fighters' "Ready!"

Our cries united into one. The Sailors' attacks glowed their respective colors. The Z fighters' attacks glowed their shimmering, awesome power. The Supreme Kai stood along side them all, awe on his face, yet firing with all his might all the same.

"No!" Babadi shouted in dismay. He jumped in front to block the attacks with his magic, but all he did was kill himself as the ki flames and magic flew true and destroyed every last trace of the ball that contained Buu.

Once we were finished with our attacks, there was nothing but a gaping hole where the ship had once been.

"What's going on?" I heard Viper's voice high above.

"This is going to take a long time to explain," I moaned. I had used all of my energy in the last attack. The Sailor form had long since dropped

"And pretty hard, too," I sighed and turned to Goku, "I'm sorry to have ruined your last day with your sons and wife, Son Goku."   
"What do you mean?" Shin laughed, "After a performance like that, I'll gladly resurrect Goku in all his glory. Especially for you, young Angel." I blushed crimson as Gohan hugged me tight and kissed me, thanking me over and over again for letting his father live again.

"Thank you, Supreme Kai," I bowed to him slightly in respect.

"No, don't think I don't have a gift more fitting for a warrior such as yourself," he smiled a little at me as I looked at him in confusion. "You are now a Grand Kai." I blinked at him, slowly, taking in this new information. 

"I-I'm a Grand Kai? Me? I'm a god?" I couldn't believe it.

"And Trunks too, of course," he smiled at Trunks' shock, "I must go now, Angel of the Dragon. Thank you, for saving all of the universes as we know them. Thank you." I bowed my head in awe of my new titles. The Supreme Kai disappeared.

"I guess now I'm a Grand Kai," Trunks murmured, "Why am I getting so many titles lately?"

"Most of them you were born with," I pointed out, "You're just finding out about them right now." I was still in awe at all the power that had just been given to me. I was immortal now. I could go up to heaven at any time I wanted. I was a joint ruler of heaven.

"What on this crazy Earth is going on?!" Gohan yelped.

"I don't know, Gohan," Goku shrugged, "But now I get to stay here!"

"Hey, that's right!" Gohan said and hugged his father around the neck.

"Excuse me," Luna tapped on my shoulder. She was very calm and quiet. "What is going on? First, you come to our dimension saying something about needing our help, then we discover that you are the Lost Scouts. Then all this happens. What in this crazy universe is going on?" 

"Hey, guys!" I heard Viper's voice as he descended with a knocked-out Piccolo and Krillin in his arms, "What is going on?" He repeated the question again, "One second that Dabura character spits on us three and we turn into stone and then I wake up to find an explosion in our face, knocking out Piccolo and Krillin."

"Everyone sit down!" I yelled over the small crowd. They complied to my stern voice. "Trunks and I are the only ones that know the FULL story. We'll explain." And with those words I began. "These girls are the Sailor Scouts. They are from the same dimension as the other four were but they are good." I saw Viper open his mouth to protest, but I silenced him with a hand, "I'll explain in better detail to you, Krillin, and Piccolo. Why don't you go get some Senzu beans from Korin, we definitely need them." Viper nodded and flew off in the direction he was pointed towards. I continued on with my explanation, to the scouts who the Z fighters were, and to the Z fighters, who the scouts were. Then I began the explanation of Buu and what he was and what was supposed to happen, etc...It all took about 4 hours and I had Viper going to the house and getting bottles of water the whole time so I could keep up my little speech. Trunks remained silent in all of this.

"Well," I sighed, "That's just about all I can think of. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah," Ami said and raised her hand as if she were in a classroom, "Exactly, how did you get here, how did the 'Mirais", as you put them, get here, and how on Earth did you engineer yourself into a half Saiyan, how did you make this Bra girl and Rini older, how did you turn Luna and Artemis into humans and anything I overlooked."

"Uh..." I blushed a little. Trunks stood up and took the imaginary mike I had been absent-mindedly holding and explained.

"I originally came here about...seven years ago, I think," he began, "My mother was really smart and built a time machine. I used it again to get here this time when Gohan sensed a time rift."

"Wait, I thought that was your mom," I said.

"She's dead, remember?" a flash of sadness flickered in his vision, "Anyway, I got here via the time machine to find Angel at Dende's Lookout." I had already explained that Piccolo came from another planet and that Dende was the Guardian of Earth and all that.

"But I did not come by a simple time machine," I explained, "I used a time continuum machine, something that would make Serena snore if I went into too much detail about, but it allows me to bio-engineer people and things around that area."

"May I see it?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, it's right here," I held up the watch-like machine.

"That's it?" Ami seemed surprised.

Serena laughed her head off and said, "Finally, someone smarter than Amy!" She guffawed at the very thought as I blushed crimson.

"So this little machine brought you across three dimensions on a number of occasions?" Amy asked and pointed at the little machine.

"Yeah," I grinned. Then I frowned. "I'm afraid you guys will have to go back to your dimension."

"Why?" Lita asked and tilted her head to the side.

"The portal from this to your world will soon close," I answered grimly, "See, I don't have full control over the dimensional rifts. If I don't get you guys back, you'll be here for a few months, and I am certain your parents won't think kindly of seeing their kids coming back at the minute they left as different people. I'll have to return you three back to your original forms."

"Okay," teenage Rini sighed. She liked her new age a lot and she liked her aunt Angel even more. She knew about this in the future because of several technicalities(That I so do NOT won't to go into right now. I will later. You'll see. :P). She enjoyed being this age before her time. But she knew it was dangerous to stay in the older form. She just hoped that everything wouldn't go as it did the first time. 

I remembered a fan fiction I'd written long ago, before any of this happened, before I discovered the time continuum between dimensions. I remembered that I had made Frieza knock Goten out of his dimension and being found by Rini. I held a laugh back as I remembered that Goten, in my story, never actually found his way home. But he did find love. And he found a makeshift adopted mother and father. He and Rini married and then he went back to the future with her and her mother got all mad at her. I giggled a little as I typed in the time continuum coordinates.

One of the setbacks of my invention is that you have to pass through a barrier before actually reaching your destination. Also, the person wielding the machine has to at least go into the continuum to escort the people.

So I typed the coordinates quickly. The lights ran up our bodies slowly. I knew that the continuum was closing fast.

As soon as we were in the barrier, I began ushering the others into the dimensional rift. Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina...where's Rini?! I turned this way and that, but I saw the little pink-haired girl dart past and into the steadily closing hole.

NO!

"Rini! Are you okay?" I asked. She had dove hands first into the hole, but that's all that made it through. And you can't spread the hole apart if its closing.

"Rini!" Serena yelped and looked through the minute hole into Rini's tearing eyes.

"Tell Pluto I was accidentally left in another dimension!" Rini shouted, "Tell her to tell my mother that I love her!" She pulled her hands painfully from the hole, which closed the instant she was out again. 

Rini was once again 8 years old. She knew how strong she was compared to the rest of us, even Goten, who was a year younger than she. Her aunt Angel was the strongest of them all, but still. 

"Expect the unexpected," Rini murmured in thought as she cried.

"Oh, Rini," I said and wrapped her in a hug, "I'm sorry. The reason that I rushed the others so quickly was that the continuum is not only closing. It's closing for 10 years. I'm sorry." She cried huge sobs into my shoulder as I gently caressed her odango-style pink hair and typed in the coordinates for both our new home.

***

"Angel, what happened?" Trunks asked the minute he saw the fast-asleep Rini in my arms.

"She didn't get through in time," I said in a whispery tone, "And she can't go back for another 10 years!"

"10? That many?" Gohan was stunned. His equally-stunned girlfriend stood next to him. I still had a small crowd of people surrounding me.

"I don't know what to do," I said softly, "She can't come live with me and my adopted mom."

"She can come with us," Goku said firmly, "After all you've done for us, Angel, I'm sure Chi-chi won't mind at all." I smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Son Goku." I handed Rini gently to him.

"Okay, now you are most definitely telling the world the truth, Son Gohan," Videl told her boyfriend firmly, "All of you will tell the truth." I sighed and fainted into Trunks' arms.

"Gee, a little excitement and she faints," Krillin said in wonderment, finally waking up to find the little pink-haired girl. He had heard that Goku was going to stay and had found out in the few minutes I'd been gone(That's how unstable the time continuum is, it sometimes it'll stay still while you go to another dimension, and sometimes not. In this case, 3 times the amount I'd been gone was added on. That's about an hour. If you want the math, I was gone 20 minutes, times that by three equals 60 minutes, which in turn is an hour. Don't ask why I put that in here).

"Angel has been through a lot more than a 'little' excitement, Krillin," Trunks said softly, "She needs to be alone. She has some sort of social disorder."

"And you're saying you don't?" Gohan asked with a slight snort. Trunks shot him a look that meant "Don't mess with me right now, because I'm a little mad". 

"Gohan, don't," Goku warned him. For once, Goku was being more of a father than a brother. Or a friend.

"I don't know what's bothering you, Kakarott," Vegeta said gruffly, "But she just saved everyone's lives. I think we should all be grateful."

"Grateful," Piccolo huffed, "She should be commended beyond belief. She's stronger than Vegeta and smarter than Bulma. She's more of a combination of the two with a little more kind-heartedness in the mix."

"Like I big mixture of Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku," Krillin added in, "She's definitely a good kid." Trunks smiled down at his friend. She was definitely a sweet little girl. If only she could get over her social disorder. But hey, nobody is perfect.

***

I blinked under closed eyes then they sprang open. At first, everything was a blur. I sat up in the bed. Yes, I was certain I was in a bed. I felt a needle in my right arm as well.

"Angel?" I heard a soft voice call out to me. I recognized the voice. But I couldn't remember where from. I couldn't remember my name, or where I lived, or anything.

I couldn't remember.

"Is that my name?" I asked the voice softly.

"Are you all right? The doctor said you might have amnesia," the voice answered me in concern, "She said you're memory might restore itself if you see something familiar. Look at me, Angel." I did as the voice told me. And the memories flooded back to my head.

"Trunks!" I cried out, "What happened? What's going on?"

"My little Angel," Trunks smiled at me, "You're fine. Everyone is fine. Rini has accepted her fate and has requested training. My dad and Goku are training her." A flood of feelings rushed into my head and I blacked out once again.

***

I woke again. The needle was gone. I looked around the room. Trunks still sat in the chair. He looked up at me and his eyes met mine.

"Oh, Trunks!" I shouted in joy and threw my arms around his neck.  
"...Angel...you're...choking...me..." he managed to grunt out. I loosened my grip on his neck, but didn't release it. As soon as his breath was even, his lips found mine. Imagine my total and utter shock as Trunks kissed me tenderly.

I climbed out of the bed and stood. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I kissed him back. I smiled into his lips and he broke off to find air.

"Trunks, I love you," I said to him. He smiled at me and grinned.

"I love you too, Angel," he smiled at me, "The doctor said you could go as soon as you woke up. The others are waiting at Capsule Corp for you. Rini especially wants to talk to you."

"I know, Trunks," I smiled, "I know."

***

Well, what'd ya'll think? I know, kind of sloppy in the end, but hey, I don't know what a real kiss feels like, so I can't really describe it to you except off of stuff I've read. And no, I don't read hentai. I'm not that kind of person. Well, I hope to finish this up soon and get Child Called Angel on the road. Just to give you some background, Child Called Angel is about an 8-year-old little girl named Angel who is being abused by her Uncle. Bulma finds out about it from Trunks and calls the cops. Then things get weird. Vegeta's past is revealed, as well as Angel's past. And Vegeta becomes a smarter version of Goku(I mean, he's a saiyan, he's smart, but he acts a little more human and social than before. In other words, he doesn't wear a constant frown and he starts calling Kakarott Goku and he actually shows his love for his family a little more openly.) 


	7. Why Me?

Okay, I'm back. I know, hasn't been long at all, but I got to finish this up. I don't know how, seeming how I wanted to have Rini here until she's 18, but I'll do it. Of course, my idea of ending it quickly might vary from others, so I don't know...anyway, check this out. It's called Why Me? How many of you ask that question really often?*chuckles*

***

I got out of that stuffy little room and into the tense atmosphere of the Capsule Corp lobby. Everyone was tense and waiting, scared. I began to wonder why everyone was so worried.

"Hey, guys," I spoke up, hoping they were just worried for my safety.

"Angel!" Gohan shouted, "I'm so glad you're all right." But he still seemed a little on the tense side. Silence followed his outcry. Rini sat on the couch, staring straight out in front of her.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Buu survived, Angel," Vegeta said softly, "We sent him to the next dimension. But the wrong one." I blinked in confusion for a few moments before it dawned on me. How could I have been so stupid? What had they done to deserve this?

"No," I whispered, "The Scouts! They need us!"

"We know that, Angel," Gohan said softly, dangerously calm, "But what can we do? That little Dimension Jumper thing of yours won't be able to get there, remember? And we all fired on him at once and he still lived. What can we do?" I sat and thought for a few minutes. Then, I felt it. Like a tiny glimmer of hope. 

"Buu is made of almost pure magic," I said slowly, "Babadi's magic. And he isn't being controlled whatsoever."  
"And?" Gohan asked, urging me to continue.

"We have to get a little magic on our side," I grinned triumphantly, "And if we can get a powerful enough amount into my dimensional leaper, or whatever I called it, I can't remember, we can get to the other dimension!"

"You mean it, Angel?" Rini asked excitedly.

"I mean it," I smiled down at her. She was so innocent, and yet at another age, she was stronger than me.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Trunks asked me, "Let's go!"

"There is one small problem, Trunks," I told him.

"What might that be, Angel?" Viper asked as he sat glumly in a seat.  
"If we go to the Sailor Dimension, there is a small possiblity that we'll be stuck there," I told them, "We might not get back here in 10 years."

"Angel, those people are helpless," Goku said firmly, "We have to go." I smiled at him sadly.

"If you're going, come with me," I said to them. Videl, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Bra, Viper, and my Trunks stood up immediately. Rini clasped my hand firmly. Piccolo and Krillin stood ready and willing.

"Let's go," I said and put my "game face" on. I smirked as I flew out the window and headed toward the old training grounds, where no prying eyes could find us.

"Guys," I said to them, "This is it. Put all of your ki energy into the Hopper and I'll power it up." I typed in the Sailor cooridnates and held the watch out far from me.

"NOW!" I shouted, "POWER UP!" I heard screams and saw brigt flashes of light, but my full focus remained on the red button. "I hope this works," I whispered softly as I screamed aloud and emited my own energy into the watch and pressed the button.

The light began it's ride up our bodies slowly. We began to disappear from our places. I breathed an enormous sigh of relief as we found the Sailor Scouts' dimensional screen.

"Right here, guys!" I told them, "An act of faith and of unity."

We passed through the moderate hole with no problems. And stepped through into a world of them.

"Oh, no," Rini said shakily, "We're too late."  
"No, you're not," said a voice behind us, like music to my ears, "Welcome home, Rini. Welcome, saviors of another plane." I turned around and saw Sailor Pluto standing before us like some regal princess, which she was.

"Sailor Pluto!" Rini shouted and raced for her friend. Then she stopped short. There, standing beside Pluto, was Sailor Saturn, her long lost best friend.  
"Saturn?" Rini asked softly.

"Rini!" Saturn shouted in joy, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Saturn!" Rini shouted and threw her arms around her friend. I smiled at the gentle reunion.

"I am greatly relieved to report, Angel," Pluto said warmly, "That Buu has been replaced inside a ball that shall never be reopened. We used an old enchantment that Queen Serenity herself had once used."

"PLuto, you are amazing!" I shouted.

"Not really, young one," she shook her head softly, "You see, in coming here, you've actually trapped yourselves."

"I know," I sighed, "We cannot go back. For quite a while, it would seem." The other scouts nodded and mumbled their apologies to the sorrowful Z fighters.

Suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks. 

"Why didn't I think of this before?" I asked myself frantically.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Trunks shouted as I rose out of site into the clouds.

"I'm doing what I should have done back in the Z world!" I shouted back, "I'm going to merge them together!"

"What?!" Trunks shouted, "ANGEL! You can't do that! What if someone disappears?"

"Don't worry, my love!" I shouted back, "No one will! It will be as if it were nothing more than that: Two worlds coming together!" He dropped back upon hearing this and told the others what I was up to.

"Oh, Moon!" I shouted above, "Oh, Heavens! Oh, Dragon! Oh, Stars! Bind together as they all have to be! Combine these worlds that are so close to me! Bring them together as I command, the Angel of the Dragon!" My body seemed to be blanketed with green ribbons as they swirled around me, forming a dress much like Neo Queen Serenity's, only the same green as my fuku. In the place of the golden moon earrings shone silver dragons. The moon glittered silver from the middle of my forehead. White wings spread out behind me as glittering bows cascaded down from my hair.

"In the name of the Moon and the Dragon!" I shouted into the night sky, "Bring the worlds of Moon and Dragon and forge them into one!"

My dress billowed out underneath me as the wind swirled in grace and serenity. Then all was calm. I floated down from the stars and landed among my friends.

"It is done," I said softly, "The Moon world and the Dragon world are one." Everyone smiled at me with a clear grin.

Indeed, many places were the same as before. But where Tokyo Tower had once stood(Remember, the Z world is not a country based thing. Its a single continent.)the Capsule Corporation now did. But all of their homes were the same, where they were supposed to be, which everyone was grateful for.

***

Do you guys want this continued? I'm not sure where it's headed, but I've got major writer's block on the whole thing. My girl Angel has been tired out by this whole thing. I hope I can get my stupid scanner to work so I can get this awsome pic of little Angel from Child Called Angel and another of her in her Dragon form. Really cool, I'm telling you, but I gotta get this darn scanner to work! *Hits scanner repeatedly to show frustration, then shrugs hopelessly*


End file.
